


Clutching Onto Hope (Original Yandere Character x Reader)

by Rozene_Nobody



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, POV First Person, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere, forced miscarriage in the twisted ending, since this is yandere this is obviously a work full of toxic and unhealthy relationships, this is dark, three endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozene_Nobody/pseuds/Rozene_Nobody
Summary: There really is no escape from her current life. Nothing can be worse than what she already went through… Yet life still manages to prove her wrong time and time again by making her life havoc. Fleeing is necessary at this point. However… One thing is for certain. She has to hold onto hope.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader
Kudos: 41





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The original version can be found [here.](https://www.quotev.com/story/10248877/Clutching-Onto-Hope-Yandere-x-Reader/1)
> 
> **I do not condone any yandere behaviors in real life. Read at your discretion.**
> 
> **I do not condone any yandere behaviors/actions in real life. This is a terrifying thing to happen in real life and it should be common sense not to romanticize a yandere. They are not good in any way. Please be safe and vigilant in real life.**
> 
> **Warnings not to be taken lightly:** Stockholm Syndrome, Mental/Physical Abuse, Violence, death, implied sexual abuse/themes and sexual coercion.
> 
> There are three endings: the bad ending (which is the good ending for the yandere), the twisted ending, and the true ending (which is the good ending for Reader). Please read at your own discretion. This piece is meant to show how awful yanderes are and paint them in the true light which is not a good one.
> 
> There is more than 1 yandere present in this story which means there will be multiple endings at the end of the story.
> 
> This is loosely based off the middle ages (Japanese styled) but like also not really? This idea was published on a whim so it's not historically right at all. So this story just focuses on the plot-line and the aspect of Stockholm Syndrome.
> 
> I own the plot and my characters. I do not own the pictures I provide.
> 
> My original characters for this story-
> 
> Akihiko (the husband/king)- [Picture 1](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/77/17/77/77177759595fde0836d98a5c905cd705.jpg). [Picture 2](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f7/cc/2c/f7cc2c14d05a930508b5c4bc7a420741.jpg).
> 
> Hikaru (the bodyguard to the queen)- [Picture 1](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/96/92/13/9692138b10101c720436db0631e9ac0c--k-project-anime-hot-anime.jpg). [Picture 2](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/b9/4a/36/b94a36f876b287cb061ebef88e96e3f2--anime-hot-anime-guys.jpg)
> 
> Amaya (the maid to the queen)- [Picture 1](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/6c/5d/d1/6c5dd112474e718486e1adb885e660ea--beautiful-anime-art-beautiful-images.jpg). [Picture 2](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/33/b3/26/33b326dcfc8f31f1029d9b47404522f5--black-kimono-manga-art.jpg)

* * *

Reader's Pov

I comb my fingers through the almost silk like strands of white hair. He has truly beautiful hair. This is the only time I actually feel loved with him. When we are in our room. Akihiko, my husband, and the strongest king in the world is laying on me, his body between my legs. His face is buried on my bare stomach.

This is the only time when he can let all his walls down and not be sadistic. The only time I feel truly safe and happy with him. I think it must do with his hair. His long white beautiful hair. He always keeps it up when we are not in our room but lets it down and lets me play with it, when we're here. No one else is allowed to touch his hair like this.

At least that is what I am aware of. I am not sure about his other maidens. My heart clenches at the thought. I quickly shake those thoughts away from my head and focus on the texture of his hair. I freeze when I feel his lips press into my skin. Akihiko holds them there for a moment before snuggling back into my stomach.

He’s awake. Figures. It’s almost dawn. We’ll need to get ready soon. In minutes, I stop combing through his hair as he starts to push himself up by his arms. He pauses upon seeing me. His eyes hold desire and his smile holds his love for me. I blush upon seeing his face.

I quickly try to cover myself in vain making him frown before he sighs and says, “You’re still shy. It’s cute but still. How many years have we been married?”

“Five,” I answer refusing to make eye contact with him.

When I do make eye contact again, he pounces on me, so he’s pinning me to our bed and our noses touch. I let out a small squeal of surprise from this and he laughs before making a demand. “(Name). You need to stop hiding your beautiful body from me. After all, you should be used to me seeing you so vulnerable.”

My heart beats fast from his words and he offers me a gentle and reassuring smile. I raise my arms and slide them around his neck so I’m hugging him. “I love you (Name),” He mutters out into my ear.

“I love you too, my king,” I reply just as soft.

Our moment is ruined by our schedule. There is a knock on the door and I hear the familiar feminine voice, “King-sama. I am here for my queen.”

Akihiko scowls but pulls away from me. He gives me a glance before he nods and opens the door allowing my handmaiden to scurry in not caring that she’s seeing both of us naked. “Amaya. I have a busy schedule today. I need you and Hikaru to be by her side like always. That means during lunch since I cannot have lunch with her today,” Akihiko states as he starts to dress himself in his fancy and silky clothing.

It’s a kimono literally fit for a king. The fabric is to show how expensive it is and the colors show the colors of the kingdom, black and red. Once he puts his hair up he leaves not sparing to say goodbye to me. I frown as Amaya helps me get ready for the day.

It doesn’t take long since she’s used to this schedule. “Are you ready for breakfast, (Name)-sama?” Amaya asks as we leave my room.

I shake my head no as I see my bodyguard that Akihiko picked out for me five years ago. Amaya and Hikaru are basically my only friends I can confide in here. They treat me like their queen but I treat them like friends which is why they would never betray me in anyway.

“I am not hungry this morning. Maybe I’ll have a snack. If you do not mind, I would like to visit the garden,” I say softly as I start walking that way.

Hikaru stays silent since he’s usually grumpy in the morning but alert. Amaya nods and stays right by my side. We walk through the large and elegant halls in silence until we reach an opening that leads to the courtyard where the garden lies.

A small smile graces my lips as I head over to my table that is all set up for me. “My queen, I had asked the maids to bring some tea and cookies for you,” Hikaru says.

“Thank you Hikaru,” I say, happily turning around to see the rather tall and muscular male rub the back of his neck as he nods.

I sit down and have Amaya sit next to me. It’s a rather soothing day. The sky is cloudy and the breeze is nice and cool but not cold. I hold a hot cup of tea in my hands and wait for it to cool down. However, as I wait I see a familiar [girl](https://data.whicdn.com/images/43502057/large.jpg) walking into the courtyard.

I scowl upon seeing her. It’s one of the girls from Akihiko’s harem. She seems taken back to see me in the courtyard. I have no idea why when this is my home. I catch a glimpse of distaste on her face as she walks near us. Amaya and Hikaru are on edge from seeing the same look on her face as well.

She plasters on a smile on her face her blue eyes showing how evil her intentions are as she speaks, “Hello (Name).”

She does a curtsy, her pink hair flopping past her shoulders. She really is beautiful. I can see why she is in the harem. My heart falls at the thought but I scowl at the girl. She called me by my name. No one is supposed to that unless they add sama at the end.

“Kata. Apologize right now. You are aware she is our queen. You cannot address her like that,” Amaya says void of emotion as she defends me.

Kata smirks, “Why? I don’t get why I should have to do that when I’m going to be Queen soon. After all, I am carrying his first child.”

Her hand goes to her stomach as her eyes hold the evil she is. I am hurt. Akihiko and I have recently been trying to make an heir but nothing’s happened yet. I let out a soft sigh as Amaya scowls, “Have you told the King yet?”

“I’m on my way to do that now,” She says preppy like.

I nod, “I understand. However, I don’t understand your false accusations. You may hold my king’s child but how does that make you the Queen?”

I can tell she is getting angry from how calm I am. “I’m going to be Queen because I’m carrying his child. If he doesn’t accept it I’ll kill the child inside me,” She states with that sick smirk.

“I’m sorry but I don’t think the King would like a whore to be the Queen,” I state calmly as I speak the truth.

She gasps and pushes the hot cup of tea I was holding all over me. I refuse to show any emotions of pain as I feel the hot liquid scorch my skin through my clothing all over my chest, stomach, and lap. Immediately, Hikaru has his sword out and the tip of the blade on her cheek ready to cut her open. Amaya is freaking out.

This girl has given an act of treachery against her queen.


	2. Chapter 1

I stand up with grace as I look at Hikaru. With ease I speak, “Calm down. I am fine. Amaya, go lead Kata to the king so she can tell him her good news.”

“Your... Your grace! I can’t! You’re burnt! We have to change out-“ I look at her and she freezes.

I give her a smile and look at Kata, “Go ahead Amaya. Go help your soon to be new queen. Hikaru will take me back to my room.”

I turn with elegance as I hear the girl let out a snort since she thinks she won. As I enter the castle once again, with Hikaru right beside me I can hear his deep breathing. He’s trying to contain his anger. “My queen. I know I should not ask but why did you stop me from slicing off her head?” Hikaru asks.

I scowl and say, “Trust me. I wish you did but if you did Akihiko would have my head. He’s been wanting an heir to the throne so if I took away his chance at that... It would be despicable. Not only that but I wouldn’t forgive myself. If he does want her to be queen I’d as well understand. She’s prettier than me and colder than me. She would make a great queen to this kingdom compared to me.”

“…You love him that much even though everything he did to you?” Hikaru questions.

My eyes narrow down as a shocking pain went through my head for a split second. I scowl and look at Hikaru as we enter the King’s hall. “What are you talking about?” I ask.

His purple hair doesn’t shield his face like it normally does. It instead frames it perfectly. He could be considered a prince if it weren’t for the armor. His purple eyes look confused as he scowls, “I know we're banned from talking about it but... You seriously don’t remember?”

I frown as my head hurts more. “No. Okay Hikaru. I think I’m just going to lie in bed for a while. The tea really did hurt my skin and my head hurts. Please don’t bother me." The frustration is evident in my voice.

He nods letting me enter my room and guards the door. I sigh closing the door behind me. Once I take a moment to breath I let the tears come to my eyes. I carefully start stripping myself of my clothing. The fabric sticks to my burning skin and is practically melted to it because of the fabric's delicacy.

It hurts so goddamn much. I let out a small whimper as I yank the material off my body. I look down to see the areas red. I ignore the pain I feel and put on a simple kimono meant for sleeping in and that’s what I do. I climb back into my bed and do my best not to cry anymore.

It’s a long while before a hear a soft knock on my door. When I don’t reply Amaya comes in. She gently closes the door on her way in and heads to my bedside immediately. “My queen. Are you all right?” She asks concern in her eyes.

I give her a faint smile and say, “I am fine.”

“…Okay. (Name)-sama. I took her to the king and he was surprised to find out she’s pregnant. He told me to leave but I have a bad feeling. I can never tell what he is doing or thinking. If worse comes to worse and he does say something about her being queen… Do I have your permission to go all out and slaughter everyone?” Amaya asks being deadly serious.

I giggle and reach for her hand which she gladly lets me do. “No Amaya. If that happens, we’ll just accept it. Of course, it’ll hurt since that means I wasn’t good enough but I’ll understand. She’s prettier after all. Pretty girls like her have a better chance with him and all the pretty girls he likes are in his harem. Her personality is a great match for him as well. I am surprised you’re not in it. You’re beautiful and amazing,” I state tears filling my eyes once again.

Amaya’s dark eyes widen and her hand quickly goes through my hair in a loving way and whispers, “No. Please my queen. Never say that. No one would make a better queen than you. No one is as pretty as you. You are the definition of beauty my queen. I believe that from the bottom of my heart and you know that. You did save my life after all when you didn’t have to. You went against the king to save my life. You’re good. You gave me hope in life.”

I end up crying from seeing the sincerity in her eyes. It reminds me of the day I first met and saved her.

_Everyone is gathered in the Kingdom’s square. The king and I are headed there now. We have no clue what’s going on but it’s an emergency apparently. Akihiko holds my hand and looks out the carriage window in boredom and hatred._

_When the carriage stops I am the first one out of it. However, the scene that lay before me broke my heart. A girl around my age is being beaten to death. They’re whipping her back and she’s bleeding badly. She needs a doctor. I have never seen someone been beaten as bad as her._

_My voice booms out making everyone stop, “What is going on here?!”_

_Of course, Akihiko could care less and simply stares at the scene in front of him. He would rather go home and sleep since today was supposed to be his day off. “My queen! Ah, you see this bitch was caught stealing. When we arrested her, we found out she was the one who killed all the people. She’s the serial killer!” A man who was whipping her states._

_I scowl and step forward making everyone step away from me. They would rather not face the wrath of their king from being too close to me. Now that I have a clear path to the girl I walk over to her. She’s still awake. I gently lift her upper half of her body and place it on my lap so I can see her face._

_She’s stunning even if she is caked with blood. Her eyes black and dead. Her face is the shape of a doll. She’s gorgeous even if she is dying. I wipe stands of her hair away from her way and cup her face. “Are you the one who killed all those people?” I ask softly._

_She nods her head weakly and I see the look in her eyes. She’s terrified of something, “You did it but you didn’t want to.”_

_Her eyes widen from my statement. Tears start filling her eyes and she’s crying. I look over to my husband, “She’ll become a servant at our palace.”_

_“Are you telling me I came all this way for nothing?” He asks annoyed as he pockets the knife he uses to kill people._

_His glare scares the kingdom but not me. I just smile at him, “Yes.”_

_I look back down at the girl and continue to wipe blood off her face, “Don’t worry. You’re safe now. I’ll make sure no one will hurt you again.”_

“You understand now? My queen. You are my goddess. I’ll do anything for you. If something happens that you don’t like just tell me and I’ll take care of it. I’ll even kill the King if I have to,” She states dead serious.

My eyes widen and she just smiles at me wiping strands of my hair out of my face like I did for her two years ago. She leaves after that bold statement and I let out a soft sigh. So, she does know he might hurt me. My heart feels like it's already breaking.

I shouldn’t have the right to be hurt. After all it’s a girl from his harem. That means she can take my place in this type of situation. It was by his choice that this happened so I can’t feel hurt or upset. Even as I try to convince myself that I know it’s futile. I love him and his actions hurt me.

I’m going to be replaced by a pretty girl and probably be put in his harem. This thought and the pain of my burning skin makes me cry.

The door slams open making me jump up from my slumber. I look up to see who the hell would wake me like that only to freeze in slight fear. It’s Akihiko and he’s drenched in blood. He looks at me and doesn’t say a word before he turns around.

“Amaya, prepare something for her to eat and just leave it on a tray in here before you retire to bed,” Akihiko demands.

He slams the door shut then and turns back around to stare at me. His eyes hold anger. He’s very angry. “D-Did I do something wrong, Aki?” I ask nervously.

Akihiko growls at this question and swiftly walks over to me, grabbing my wrist harshly before pulling me into a large door in our room that leads to our bathroom. He places me on the counter of our large bathroom and starts stripping his bloody kimono off.

When it’s off he just has undergarments on. He keeps his hard glare on me as he takes the hair tie out of his hair in one motion, letting his dirty hair down. It looks brown in some spots since blood dried on him. His hand comes up and squishes my face, “You are stupid to even think I would replace you.”

I am confused until he speaks again, “That stupid bitch thought she could manipulate me. Before I talked to her properly I asked Hikaru what happened and he told me. You are extremely stupid to think I would even dare have someone else be my queen or carry my child. I only want you. I want only you and you alone to carry my children.”

“Is... Is the blood hers?” I ask softly but through squished lips since his hold on me got tighter.

His gaze hardens even more, “Damn right it is. She’s dead. She dared to insult her queen. She dared to throw tea on you, and think she can have me replace you. I’d tortured the shit out of her. There is no way in hell she is prettier than you. No one can be as beautiful as you. Do you understand me? I need you more than you possibly think.”

His hold on my face lightens before he cups my face. I nod my head, tears threatening to escape my eyes. Akihiko lets out a deep sigh before he slams his lips onto mine into a heated kiss. When he pulls back he seemed much calmer.

“Strip,” he states standing between my legs.

We hold each other’s gaze as I let my kimono fall off my arms and shoulder, falling to the counter and remaining beneath me. He frowns upon seeing my naked body. His nimble fingers come up and go over the burned and now inflamed patches of my skin.

I whimper from his touch and he frowns, “We’re taking a cold bath together. You should’ve soaked the wound immediately or told Hikaru… Dummy.”

Akihiko flicks my forehead before placing a gentle kiss on it. He orders me to stay there as he starts a mild warm bath. Once it’s filled and has bubbles in it, he takes off his undergarments and takes a rather quick shower to get rid of the blood on him. He steps out of the shower and takes my hand gently leading me to the bath.

Aki makes me go in first and I hiss as the now chilly water hits my inflamed skin. I sit down, the water reaching to below my neck. Aki gets in right behind me and pulls me flush against him. I blush at this but say nothing. He quickly starts to wash my hair and his own before we relax in the bubble bath.

We remain like that for a long time until I feel his arms wrap around my waist tightly, “(Name), in two days we are going to have a guest. I need you to stay by my side when that happens… no matter what. Okay?”

I nod against his chest as I place my hands on his in the water. He lets out a soft sigh before I feel him sit up forcing me to sit up. He starts placing gentle bites on the back of my neck, “We need to start taking more baths together like this. It calms me down. Just like having you by my side. Oh, I love you (Name).”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character arrives. Amaya and Nobuo are plotting together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new character that arrives, Nobuo: [Picture 1](https://static.zerochan.net/Mikazuki.Munechika.full.1849623.jpg), [Picture 2](https://static.zerochan.net/Mikazuki.Munechika.full.1849940.jpg)

The next day happened to be the King’s day off any normal routine he had unless it was an emergency. That explains why we’re actually in bed until lunch time. We’ve been asleep. Or well I’ve been asleep until I felt Akihiko tracing my facial features.

That makes me wake up immediately since he’s never the one to wake up first on his day off. I frown as I stare up at him since he’s hovering over me. “What’s wrong?” I ask softly.

He smiles. It’s a dark smile. “A little birdy told me that you don’t like my harem,” He states.

I frown. This has always been a sensitive topic. I don’t know why he’s bringing it up now. The last time we’ve talked about it was right after we got married where he was clear that the harem was meant for his pure pleasure and not love. He said they are only to pleasure the King when he demands, so not to worry and be jealous of them. I never liked it since my idea of love was to be solely committed to the person you love and that was solely committed to me.

I don’t say a word as he chuckles at my reaction, “You’re not in trouble. Since yesterday I’ve thought all about the problems I’ve had with them. That bitch wasn’t the first one to try and manipulate me. So, I thought of a solution.”

“…Are you going to kill them all?” I ask confused.

He laughs, “No. Instead, I’ve decided to make it clear that the only woman I truly love is you and if anyone tries to come in between that, I’ll kill them.”

Now that would have been comforting if he just would’ve been like: _You know what babe. I’m going to get rid of them since you’re my one and only but nope. Just going to clarify you’re my number one_. But whatever he’s the king and all.

I let out a small sigh. That begun the rest of the day on how he made sure everyone knew not to mess with me or even think about it.

The next day, the supposed guest is to arrive. I frown and look at Amaya in the mirror. “Who is this guy again?” I ask.

She continues to fix my [headdress](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/j37cs4-l-610x610-hat-gothic-crown-gothic+crown-black+crown-headpiece-headdress-lace-lace+crown-dark-black-goth-victorian.jpg) to make sure I look queen material. It has all kinds of diamonds on it but the head piece itself is pure jet black. The kimono I am wearing this time is a special one that matches the kings. A black and white one that is long and silky to show I am royalty.

“You know Akihiko-sama is the most powerful king in the world. Well, the man coming over happens to be another powerful ruler. He is here to make an alliance with the king to stop some wars on the opposite side of the world. That and I am sure he has some other ulterior motive since he’s supposedly the second ranked most powerful,” Amaya explains.

I nod my head. In this case then, I need to show I am a powerful queen that supports her king. I nod my head as I stand up when Amaya is done. She smiles upon seeing my full appearance, “My goddess, you are stunning. Now I believe when we go in the King will already be waiting for you. The guest is outside awaiting your arrival. The King is making sure to let the others know that your arrival is what is important and not to make a fatal mistake.”

I nod my head and we began walking to the throne room. Hikaru right behind us, the moment I stepped out of my room. It’s silent and I can feel the tension between Amaya and Hikaru. This guy must be something special if he can make these two be filled with that much tension.

We enter the throne room through the royalty doors so I can hurry to my seat. I see Akihiko sitting gracefully on his large pillow. There’s more pillows scattered about as an expensive material forms like a small roof above Akihiko’s spot.

That would be the king’s chair. My spot is filled with smaller pillows and is placed right beside the King’s spot to show his dominance over me. I sit down on my spot, sitting up straight and holding my head up high as the main doors to the throne room open. Amaya stands right behind me and Hikaru is standing right beside me his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Akihiko tenses as a man comes into the room. My eyes widen slightly. His beauty is something entirely different. His aura is dangerous, almost as dangerous as Aki’s. The male holds his head up high in confidence, his blackish blue hair framing his face. His bangs almost cover one eye.

The man’s stunning blue green eyes pierce my gaze immediately. He holds eye contact with me as he walks. When he is on the stairs that lead to us he stops and finally looks at my king. “Akihiko-sama, thank you for letting me come,” The male says.

“Your name is Nobuo? King of your kingdom? State your business,” Akihiko states with a bored expression.

He nods, “First it is a custom in my homeland to greet the lady of the castle. May I?”

Nobuo is careful to remain still until he sees Akihiko nod his head. He climbs the stairs and walks to my spot with grace. His kimono is dark blue and white. He has a sword secured on his waist. He bows down right in front of me and quickly picks up my hand surprising me.

I can feel Akihiko’s threatening presence rise from this action. Nobuo ignores it and places a tender kiss on the back of my hand, “It’s nice to meet you Queen (Name).”

I don’t say a single word but nod my head to show him I’m grateful for his manners. He gently let’s go of my hand and stands in front of Akihiko. “I would like an alliance with you. We both know I am rising in ranks of powerful kings. Other countries and kings aren’t liking that fact and are trying to show their dominance by going to wars. If we allied together we can rule the world and no one would say a single word or rebel back,” He explains in his soft gentle but deep voice.

Akihiko smirks and lets his deep rough voice speak, “Is that it? That’s rather simple. I’m practically already king of the world but I guess I should make it official. What would you gain from this?”

“Me? All I would gain is fulfilling my parent’s wish in making sure my kingdom doesn’t fall,” Nobuo states softly bowing his head down.

I scowl as Akihiko glances at me. I don’t see it but I can feel it. He sighs, “What do you think my queen?”

Why does he want to know what I think? I scowl as I answer, “It seems like a promising idea. You will be officially king of the world and unstoppable with this alliance.”

“I see. Now Nobuo, before I accept I would like to say one thing. (Name) is my queen. The way you looked at her the moment you walked in was a threat to me. I would like a proper explanation before I make a decision,” Akihiko states his famous glare freezing anyone who is in the room.

Nobuo nods, “I didn’t mean any harm. You see where I come from, the women are valued. The Queen was of high importance. Even more important than the King himself. I simply examined her. She is a fitting queen for you. Obedient and collected it seems. You can learn a lot about a guy by looking at his woman. From looking at her I learned that you really are the most powerful man alive because of her.”

I can feel surprise arising from my husband and he nods, “I see. That’s intriguing. Now I accept your deal. I’ll leave a few commanders with yours to discuss details on which kingdoms to take down and submit to us. If that’s all please leave. We’ll keep in contact through letters.”

Nobuo nods and leaves immediately, but not before sparing a glance at me. Once he leaves Aki simply shouts, “Out.”

Everyone leaves including Amaya and Hikaru. I am a bit nervous as to why he seems so angry right now. He glances at me when the throne room is empty and simply motions me to go to him with his index finger. I stand up being careful of my kimono and walk until I am standing directly in front of him.

His white eyes never waver from my (eye color) eyes. Even as one words leave his luscious lips, “Sit.”

I kneel down on the pillows in front of him and bow my head in submission. I feel his large yet gentle hands touch the top of my head briefly as he takes off my headdress. I refuse to lift my head and stare at him. I’m getting a terrible feeling in my gut right now.

His thumb brushes against my lips and he keeps it there his remaining fingers lifting up my chin so I am forced to meet his gaze. When our eyes connect, chills rush up my spine since all I see is death in his eyes. Death for that man. Especially when he speaks softly, “I do not like the way he looked at you.”

“He said he values women,” I say quickly.

His eyes harden and narrow down at me, “You’re defending him? For what reason?”

“I’m not defending him. I just said he values women…. Do you?” I ask softly knowing the answer already.

He lets out a sigh as he pulls me into him so I am straddling him and he’s laying down on his pillows staring up at me. “I don’t value women. I use them. I only value one and only one and that is you,” He states solemnly.

I stare at him genuinely confused and he glares at me, “What? Why are you so surprised?”

His hands go to my waist and grip it tightly in warning to tell him the truth. I frown and try my best to keep eye contact so I don’t piss him off. “It’s just that…. I know you love and care for me in your own way and I love you, but it doesn’t feel like you value me,” I admit my voice barely audible from my honesty.

His grip on me freezes and his eyes hold this intensity as he sits up now alarmed, “What do you mean? I gave you everything you wanted since we got married. I made sure to keep you happy, warm and surrounded by luxury. What do you mean I don’t value you?”

“I don’t need all those things to make me happy… I just need you and I can’t have you solely committed to me. I know as your wife I have no say in what you do or want but it’s still so unfair. I can’t keep you happy enough to want only me. You say I am the most beautiful person but if that were true why do you need other women? I’m your wife. I’m supposed to be the only one to satisfy your needs,” I say my voice loud and wavering as I let my emotions take control.

Tears make my eyesight a bit blurry but I continue talking no longer caring if I look weak in front of him, “If I am not the only one tending to your needs that means I’m not satisfying you. You say it’s not love and I believe that but they are here to pleasure you. Do I not pleasure you? What am I here for then? I’m supposed to make you happy but it’s obvious I don’t. It hurts me every single time of just the thought of you making love to someone else. It hurts to know I am not enough. What do I need to do to be enough?”

I let out a strangled sob as the tears fall down my face clearing my vision now. However, the sight before me makes me regret speaking at all. His eyes are so angry. His brain is processing what I said and I said too much. He’s outraged.

Just as I am about to apologize I feel a sharp stinging pain on my cheek sending my face flying to the right. It burns for several seconds as I realize what just happened. He hit me. He’s never hit me before. The odd thing was his hit felt so familiar. I keep my face staring off to the right but his hand comes up and jerks my face back to look at him.

“You do not understand the needs of men. I thought this subject was solved yesterday. I told you to never bring this up…. You are a disgraceful wife. Get out. Leave!” He shouts pushing me off him.

I don’t even think for a second. I swiftly leave out the royal doors and bump into my bodyguard. Hikaru. He is surprised, “(Name)? Are you alright?”

I don’t say a word as I wrap my arms around him tightly. He remains frozen for a few good seconds before he hugs my sobbing form back. When he pulls back he swiftly lifts me up into his arms and carries me to my room. There he doesn’t even ask to go in.

He barges into my room and places me down on my bed. To which I quickly cover my face. “My queen, please tell me what happened,” He begs his voice soft and gentle as to not alarm or upset me.

I’m about to yell at him to get out but then I remember. I can confide in him. He’s my loyal guard. My friend. I hiccup lightly as I hesitantly remove my hands from my face. When he sees the damage on my face, which is a badly now bruised cheek and a busted lip, his gaze hardens. “My queen…. Why did he do this?” He asks softly his large glove covered hand coming up to cup my injured face.

I bitterly laugh as I try to hold back from crying more, “I-I don’t understand men’s needs I guess. I told him how I felt about the harem and he didn’t like what I had to say. I thought I was important but clearly I am not. H-Hikaru if anyone else sees me in this state it will shame Akihiko’s name. Please make sure no one sees me. Only you and Amaya.”

“You still think of him even when he hurt you this bad, my queen?” Hikaru asks his voice pained as his eyes hold sadness.

I don’t say a single word as he sighs and gets down on one knee bringing up one arm over his chest, “As you wish my queen.”

It’s been hours since that incident and it’s almost nightfall. I’m getting nervous since Akihiko should be here any moment. I’m standing in front of the door preparing myself. The door knocks and I brace myself only to be confused when Amaya comes in. She looks upset.

“My queen… Akihiko-sama has demanded I tell you he won’t be sleeping here tonight or tomorrow night,” She says softly leaving the door cracked for Hikaru to peer in.

My heart stops. If he doesn’t sleep with me that means he sleeps in the Throne room or a room close to his harem. I gulp as I ask the dreaded question, “Is he in the throne room?”

Amaya bites her lip, “No, your majesty.”

I give her a weak smile and nod. As I’m about to dismiss her my legs feel weak. Amaya’s eyes widen as she quickly catches my figure. “Are you okay my queen?!” She asks holding me carefully.

Hikaru is now in the room as well. I smile, “Yes. Yes. I am fine. I just find it funny how actions define a person.”

When she looks in my eyes her heart stops, “My queen! You need to rest!”

She leads me to my bed and that’s what I do. I go to sleep completely heartbroken.

~*~

Amaya stares down at her sleeping queen with a gentle gaze. Her fingers come through (Name)’s hair to help soothe her unconscious figure. Hikaru lets out a sigh and Amaya smirks. She questions, “I’m assuming this was the last straw for you?”

Hikaru nods and murmurs, “Yes… Are you ready to execute the plan? You may not be able to see her for a long time until the King completely trusts you.”

Amaya only smiles as she stares down at (Name). She says quietly, “Yes I’m ready. I’m just like you after all. I want her to be happy and safe. That won’t happen here as long as she is with that heartless king.”

Hikaru nods and says, “Okay then. This shall be farewell for now then Amaya. Thank you for being a good ally and friend.”

With that said, Hikaru places a blanket on the sleeping girl and picks up his precious queen gently before leaving out the door and through the dark halls of the castle. Not a single sound was made and won’t be made until the next day when surely the castle will go crazy for their missing queen.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment on this particular chapter that I thought would serve perfectly as a summary:
> 
> Nobuo drinks respect women juice.

Amaya lets out a soft sigh as she hides the smirk growing on her face. It’s quite difficult to not laugh at the situation in her eyes. Her cold dark eyes. She is loving every second of seeing the King in displeasure. It’s been three days since her goddess has left with her friend. Two of those days the King stayed with his concubines.

The maiden always bites down on her tongue to keep herself from tainting the King’s name whilst in (Name)-sama’s presence. He’s disgusting. She’ll never forgive what he’s done to her queen. Today is the third day and he finally noticed (Name) is missing, within the first hour of the morning.

“Nothing, my king. There is no trace of her. No trace of her or Hikaru,” The commanding knight states getting on his knees to respect his king.

Akihiko nods, “Leave. Keep searching. Go as far as to search my kingdom and even the villages outside.”

The knight leaves and the King turns to Amaya. “You. Did (Name) say anything about leaving when I left her in your care?”

Amaya puts on a sad face and looks mournful. “No, my lord. She didn’t say a word. She cried for a long time before she demanded that Hikaru and I leave her be for the night. We stayed out in the hall before we couldn’t hear anymore crying. That’s when I left her. The next morning, I couldn’t find her or Hikaru,” She explains.

Akihiko growls and grabs her throat tightly, “Yet you didn’t come to me when you first found out she was missing?!”

“I thought Hikaru was with her! Besides, if I remember correctly, you told me to tell the staff a very important message. How did it go? ‘Don’t let anyone bother me or these stupid girls unless they want to be killed’ Oh yeah that’s right,” Amaya spits out hate in her voice.

Aki keeps his grip tight on her throat before he lets her go. A knife discreetly appears in her hand. She’s ready to hurt him if he tries anything. He lets out a sigh, “I apologize. It is my fault then since you are correct. However, I do not like your tone. You may respect my queen more than you respect me but that isn’t acceptable. I’ll let it slide just this once. You shall remain by my side and speak to people for me. I will go on a killing spree soon if we do not find my wife. Is this understood?”

Reader’s POV

I wake up my head hurting and my eyes feeling irritated. It’s quite cold. Why is it cold? My eyes snap open at that thought and all I see is an armored chest in front of me. What is going on? Alarmed I pull away fast only to land on the ground.

I look up quickly to see Hikaru who seems a bit… off. He sighs and offers a hand to me, “You are okay, My Queen. I promise.”

Why is he comforting me? I frown and look around to see we are in the woods, ignoring his hand. “Where are we?” I ask.

He doesn’t answer me making me scowl. I raise my voice, “Where are we?”

“We are no longer in Akihiko’s territory. We are near a friend of mine.”

“Why?” I narrow my eyes down at him.

Quickly he looks alarmed at the question before he answers back smoothly, “My Queen. I kidnapped you. I apologize but do understand I have good intentions. It has come to my attention that you are missing some valuable memories so I am looking for someone who can help you remember them.”

I scowl. I don’t like what he’s talking about. How am I missing memories? I remember everything. As if sensing my doubt, he quickly replies, “(Name)-sama. Do you remember the first time you met Akihiko?”

Just as I was about to say yes, I actually thought about it. No. I don’t. I don’t remember meeting him at all. I only remember him wooing me before we eventually got married. Hikaru nods, “Do you trust me?”

I frown. I take his hand and he swiftly pulls me up. His arm wraps around my waist and he stares down at me with gentle eyes, “Allow me to carry you (Name)-sama. This place is filthy and you shouldn’t be walking around in it.”

He’s testing me, questioning me. Asking me if I still trust him. I do. I wrap my arms around his neck and he swiftly lift my legs into his left arm, his right holding my waist tightly still. He walks in silence, his eyes scanning the areas to make sure there is no intruders on his friends’ territory.

Eventually, we leave the wooded areas and my eyes widen to see an extravagant castle. It looks as if it’s close to dawn since there is a sliver of dim light in the horizon because the beautiful castle. My eyes narrow down as I realize something is off around the ground surrounding the castle.

Sensing my confusion Hikaru explains in a gentle tone, “The water can drown anyone who enters it. It’s a security measure to make sure that anyone who defies the kingdom is forced to walk along the only entrance where heavily placed guards are.”

I see. The king here is very cautious then. It takes a good long hour before we are in front of the castle’s gates. Guards who look threatening were about to shout for a purpose until a look of recognition crosses their face.

“Open the gates!” One guard shouts.

Another one shouts something that confuses me, “Tell the King his brother is home!”

My eyes snap up to Hikaru’s face but he remains emotionless. What the hell? Did I hear that right? Hikaru is the king’s brother? He’s royalty?! Before I can say anything, he whispers, “Stay quiet until we are cleared.”

Why? What does that even mean? He remains quiet as the gates open for him. Guards bow down to show their respect before they stand back up. He enters the palace and everything looks so breathtaking. It’s so stunning! I couldn’t stop glancing at every little detail.

I hear a chuckle and a voice speak clearly, “Our mother did the decorating when she was little. She sure did have an eye for beauty.”

“Brother, it’s been a while,” Hikaru states looking up at the staircase.

I follow his gaze and am shocked to see who is brother is. It’s King Nobuo. My heart drops. What is going on?! Hikaru sets me down on my feet as Nobuo walks down the stairs gracefully. My eyes watch his every movement.

He looks like a god. Once he’s in front of me he bows, “It’s wonderful to see you again (Name)-sama.”

He takes my hand and places a tender kiss upon it. I scowl. “Someone tell me what is going on,” I demand.

“You didn’t tell her?” Nobuo sighs as he looks at Hikaru.

Hikaru looks away as he awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, “No. I will. Tonight. So give us that time alone.”

Nobuo nods, “As you wish, Brother. You remember where your room is.”

With that said, Nobuo turns a bit and enters a room with large doors. I assume that must be his throne room. Hikaru takes my hand gently, “Come with me, my queen. I’ll explain everything shortly.”

I follow him up the grand stairs to a rather large hallway. He stops in front of one door, “This is where you shall stay. I’m in the room next door. I’ll let you refresh yourself before I explain.”

I nod and murmur out a thank you to him.

“Where do I begin?” Hikaru sighs out.

I scowl, “Well you said I have missing memories and I believe that now… But why take me from my home to here?”

“….. My queen. Amaya and I would do anything for you. The abuse you receive kills us-“

I cut him off and scoff before saying, “It was one slap and I deserved it for talking out of my place. He is my king. I should know better."

Before I can process what happens, I am pinned to the wall by Hikaru’s large body. It wasn’t alarming or threatening at all. He was just gentle but swift about it, his large hands cupping my face gently.

“Do not ever say you deserved to be hit. I was referring to the mental and emotional abuse you received. The slap was the last straw,” Hikaru explained, his voice so soft as to not scare me.

He continues with a serious gaze, “I would do anything for you my queen, so I brought you here. This is the only place I know you’ll be safe at until we regain your memories.”

“What do you want me to remember so badly?” I frown.

His warmth leaves my body. He fixes his attire, “You should get some rest my queen. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

Without another word he leaves my room. A scowl is deeply etched into my features. I am angry… But, he’s not wrong either. I feel as if I am missing something important and I do believe I can trust him. This situation is very frustrating.

With a sigh, I go to bed.

I wake up in the middle of the night it seems. My heart feels heavy and I have no clue why. I hear a door and I get up to take a peek out of mine, only to see Nobuo coming from Hikaru’s room. I open mine wider, and he turns around gracefully.

“Sorry if I woke you up, your grace,” He whispers bowing.

I scowl, “Why do you show me respect? You’re the King here. I have no title here.”

“Nonsense. You’re a high quality woman which makes you a queen. I’m assuming you can’t sleep? Would you like some tea to help?” He asks not making eye contact with me.

I nod and he offers his arm. “Come then, my queen.”

I take it and we walk in silence up a flight of stairs, and come to a stop at a rather large door. He opens it and I’m in awe at how large the room is, and how beautiful it is. It’s nothing like back home. “Just like I said before, my mother had an eye for beauty,” He states as he motions me to sit on a chair by the window.

I do and look out of it to see the view of the castle’s lake, and lights on the only path here. A cup is placed in front of me. I thank him and drink. I hear a knock on his door and he suddenly seems agitated.

“Forgive me. I forgot that I must attend to something. If you’re too tired to return to your room, then feel free to sleep here. I shouldn’t be back till morning,” He explains.

I nod not saying anything and he leaves. Soon enough, I’m asleep.

“You’re _The_ Queen. My mission can wait. Another opportunity like this will never come,” A voice murmurs pulling me from sleep.

When a hand roughly grabs my breast, I’m fully awake now. A rather large guy with a terrifying look on his face, is on top of me. “My your face is gorgeous. After I take and kill you, I’ll brag that I fuc-“

“I would shut your fucking mouth if I were you,” Nobuo’s cold voice states and I see a small but sharp knife placed on the man’s throat.

I’m surprised. I didn’t even see or hear him come in. “King Nobuo!”

“Take him and get an execution ready. Call the kingdom,” Nobuo states, his eyes icy as they drag the man away.

He doesn’t even look at me as he grabs my hand and leads me to Hikaru’s room. He knocks rather loudly, startling me a bit. As soon as Hikaru opens the door, Nobuo pushes me gently to him. He scowls.

“Come. Let’s go to the Royal Court in the village. There’s an execution. Some disgusting little rat touched her inappropriately and was planning on doing worse,” Nobuo murmurs sharing a look with Hikaru.

Hikaru nods, and he leads me gently behind Nobuo as we go to the Royal Court they mentioned. There are three large seats present in the building. I’m surprised that the village was rather large since it’s so quiet. Everyone was already in the building.

Hikaru makes me sit down before he sits down. Making sure that we are sitting, Nobuo nods and sits down.

“Her ye, may the King have your full attention,” A knight shouts.

Once the room is quiet Nobuo speaks loud and proud, “A terrible crime has been committed not too long ago. This kingdom understands how much we appreciate women. We respect them. Women are like Goddesses. Yet, this man decided to dare lay his hand upon one.”

Gasps fill the room. He continues, “Not only that but he was going to force himself upon her. That is a crime only punishable by death!”

Immediately I’m surprised by how many cheers happen agreeing with him. “Yet, there is just one more terrible crime this man was going to admit. He had planned to assassinate me this morning! Now, my faithful leading knight. On behalf of the rest, will you bring me his head?”


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobuo makes a confession.

I don’t even hear the sound of the blade cut through skin or bone. That’s how sharp the blade is. I do hear the head splat on the ground, a small pool of blood surrounding it. I feel sick to my stomach.

Of course I’ve seen worse, however this is a whole different level. It makes me feel uneasy as I see the King extremely happy being served the man’s head. As soon as Nobuo grabs the head he stands up and everyone applauds him.

“Go feed his body to the alligators in the lake. Replace the head with this one,” Nobuo says to a knight.

Once Nobuo sits back down the citizens begin to leave the room. I glance at Hikaru to see if he’ll say anything. He remains silent but he does hold my hand tightly. We remain like that until every citizen is out of the room now.

Once so, Nobuo stands up. Hikaru follows and gently helps me up. “Shall we head back to the castle?” Nobuo asks us.

Hikaru nods on my behalf. I don’t say a single word even as we get there. I just don’t know how to feel right now. I don’t know if I should respect or fear Nobuo. As I’m lost in my thoughts Hikaru pulls me out of it with a nudge on my shoulder.

“My queen, I am afraid I must leave now. I’ll be back in a week or two…” Hikaru starts before he sees the expression on my face.

He can also feel my worry. I don’t want to be left alone here. As if I said that out loud, Nobuo speaks, “I promise you that you will be safe here. No harm will come to you as long as I have you under my wing. Hikaru will be fast. Won’t you Hikaru?”

He glances at his brother, and Hikaru nods. “Yes. I’ll try to be as swift as I can my queen. Until then, please bear with these circumstances. When I return, hopefully we can return your memories as well,” Hikaru says bowing down to me and taking my hand before placing a kiss on it.

My heart aches. For whom or what? I am unsure. I am frightened and I shouldn’t be. However, Nobuo’s gaze seems to relax me as his blue eyes hold a warmth in them.

“Are my things ready, Brother?” Hikaru asks.

Nobuo nods, “Yes. You’re set. Have a safe trip.”

Hikaru nods and leaves without further words. Immediately, I already feel alone. Nobuo sighs upon sensing the change in me and offers his arm. I take it to which he leads me around the castle. He speaks in a low voice to me, “I believe I never fully showed you around since you only arrived. I’ll give you a tour.”

I nod as he brings me through such lovely rooms. “As I said before, my mother had wonderful taste. She was the Queen. I don’t know if you noticed but we hold high respect to women do to the Queen being of upmost importance. That’s how my brother was born. We’re half siblings. My mother is his mother. My father, the King, didn’t like him from birth but tolerated him for my mother’s sake. My brother is a bastard and I am the trueborn. It didn’t matter to my mother. She was a very kind and beautiful woman,” Nobuo states.

We stop walking when we reach a picture. It’s [a beautiful picture](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/39/7a/1d/397a1dd97e0624f32563d1a6b7ead324.jpg). My eyes wonder over to every detail. Nobuo has a smile on his face as he examines the painting as well, “This was on her wedding day to my father. She was said to be the most beautiful and most kind woman in the land. I would like to say that was true but…”

He pauses and glances at me. I turn confused before I realize he’s not talking. My heart freezes as he gives me a genuine smile and says in a smooth silky voice, “Then I saw you.”


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two witches make an appearance.

I couldn’t say anything as I just stare into his eyes, completely in shock. I couldn’t believe that he just said I was more beautiful than his mother, whom he loves dearly, whom he has said is the most beautiful in the land. I get chills as I feel something darken in his eyes.

It reminded me of lust. The lust I saw in my husband. It made me a bit sick and startled. I feel his hand grasp my own. It makes me look away from him. I don’t understand why I get this urge to flee. It makes my stomach churn.

“Stop. I have a husband,” I state.

Nobuo sighs but speaks softly, “One who takes advantage of you. I saw the way he used you as a trophy wife. Does he even truly respect you?”

My eyes narrow down as I make eye contact again. This time he seems to get the message. He lets go and he quickly bows down, making me a bit nervous. “I apologize. I seemed to have went a bit too far. I didn’t mean to upset you. Please forgive me,” Nobuo begs as his arms and knees touch the floor in a full on bow.

I quickly feel awful as I beg him to get up, “There’s nothing to apologize for. I just got iffy. Forgive me as well.”

He glances up at me and once he sees how sincere I am, he stands up. “Please. Let’s continue on the tour. Maybe we’ll go to the library and I’ll introduce you to a game or a few good books I have,” Nobuo says once again offering his arm.

I take it, this time with caution.

It’s been a full week since Hikaru has left. I feel quite welcome now. I have warmed up to Nobuo big time; we even play a few rounds of chess every now and then. I’m allowed to doing anything and go anywhere on my own free will as long as I have one of his trusted guards by my side.

Currently, I am walking with a guard around the lake, in the castle’s backyard where Nobuo likes to stroll. I’m admiring the beauty of the lake until I see a few bubbles in one spot. I move closer so I can peer into the lake, where the bubbles were.

The guard watches this closely seeming to be unsure. I get a bad feeling and I move back fast, but still in a trance, fixated on the water. I am startled as a skeleton like hand jumps out of the water, and tries to grab onto the land.

I feel the guard pull me away gently seeming to be startled as well. Once we are a safe distance away, we watch the hand cease to work, as it slowly turns into dirt. The guard mumbles, “Black magic.”

Before I can question him he quickly turns and orders, “Come my lady. We need to get you to the castle.”

I hear the urgency in his voice, making me comply. I don’t know why but my heart is beating like a hummingbird’s. It’s going so fast yet my chest feels heavy. I do my best to ignore these feelings and follow the guard back to the castle.

When we get there, I feel ten times worse. We head to the throne room where Nobuo was on his throne talking to his commanding officer. Once he sees my form, he sends the other man away. “What happened?” He asks sensing the fear off of me.

“My King, black magic is being used,” The guard states as he kneels before Nobuo.

Nobuo’s eyes remain on my figure. Before he can question me, I let out a blood curdling scream from seeing all the shadows in the room form into some kind of twisted monster. I can no longer hear what the two men in the room are saying as all I hear is rushing wind mixed with demonic howls.

I can no longer see anything as well. The shadow form seems to take over my mind. I am however, quickly brought back to reality. My head is leaning on Nobuo’s chest as I hear words of comfort. One hand is rubbing my back in a soothing motion while the other holds my head against his chest gently.

“Can you hear me?” He whispers.

I nod my head and hold onto him tightly. He sighs and speaks to the guard, “Bring sage to her room.”

The guard nods and swiftly leaves. Nobuo grips my waist with his arm and helps me to start walking to my room. “What was that?” I ask.

“The Black Magic seems to be connected to you. We should be able to bring you a moment’s peace with sage. I think it’s your husband. I believe he’s using a witch to try and locate you. With my high quality sage, it won’t find out where you are. I can’t guarantee about the visions though. It depends on how strong his witch’s magic is,” Nobuo explains.

Why would Akihiko use such a way to track me? Does he know it’s tormenting me? My heart hurts at the thought. I clutch onto Nobuo and admit, “I’m scared.”

“(Name)… Don’t worry. I’ll to my best to protect you. Just have some faith in me,” Nobuo murmurs softly.

I nod and we make it to my room. In a matter of seconds, the guard is here with a box in his arms. Nobuo takes it from him, “Thank you. Go on with your patrol.”

The guard leaves and Nobuo opens the box on the bed. Inside lays a bunch of plants bundled together. They’re short and the smell already hits my nose. That’s how you can tell if they’re high quality.

Nobuo picks one up with his slender fingers and in the other hand picks up a plate from the box. He lights the sage and puts it on the platter before placing it on the nightstand in the room. Within a minute, the smoke of the sage fills the room, and the dark energy leaves my body.

I feel lighter and better. Nobuo has a small smile on his face from seeing my relaxed figure. “We’ll keep lighting these when you feel the dark energy return,” Nobuo states.

I nod and bow my head, “Thank you.”

I feel hands cup both sides of my face. Confusion hits me and I look up to see him completely serious. I can’t question. I can’t say anything. I feel like I have to be silent but oddly enough, he isn’t intimidating.

In fact, his aura right now appears to be sorrowful yet warm. His eyes fall as his voice is quiet, “Please forgive me. I have to do this at least once.”

I feel his lips on mine in a split second. I’m frozen in shock. It’s a gentle kiss and fast. He pulls back and bows all the way to the ground. “Forgive me, my queen. I couldn’t control the temptation much longer. I don’t regret it. I promise it won’t happen again so please forgive me,” Nobuo pleas softly.

I don’t know what to say as I look at him in shock. I would’ve been furious a week ago… Now, I am just confused. “I forgive you,” I mumble.

Nobuo glances at me with surprise. He stands up and bows half way this time, “I apologize again. I’ll leave you to rest. I’ll have a guard placed outside the room so if you need anything feel free to tell him. I’ll bring more sage later.”

He leaves in a hurry. I stare at the door where he left. I’m conflicted. I feel like I should’ve yelled at him or regret it at least but I don’t. I feel closer to him. I don’t understand how to feel about that.

_“Come home to me. I need you,” Akihiko’s voice resonates throughout my mind._

_I turn only to come face to face with him. He smirks as his hand comes up to touch my cheek. “I knew you would come back. You need me as much as I need you,” He says._

_“Say my name,” He demands._

_“Aki….”_

_He pets my hair, “Good.”_

_My gaze goes past him and I see two bodies mangled up. I suddenly feel sick and try to move away from Akihiko. He scowls as his face and clothing become bloodied. “They got in the way.”_

“(Name),” A voice says loudly.

My eyes open and I see a worried Nobuo. “The guard tried to wake you, but you wouldn’t wake,” Nobuo explains.

Cold sweat beaded along my forehead. Was it them? Was Nobuo and Hikaru the bodies? Nobuo sighs, “It was just a nightmare. You’re fine.”

It’s been another week since the occurrence of the Black Magic. I feel Nobuo’s lips touch my forehead. He’s kept his promised not to kiss me again, but he pecks my forehead and cheek often. He goes no further.

Before he can say anything else, a new voice appears. “I believe we are fighting a relative of mine,” It’s a feminine voice.

We both turn our heads to see a witch and a confused Hikaru. Hikaru is staring at Nobuo and I with wariness. The witch on the other hand is studying me. [She's beautiful.](https://99px.ru/sstorage/56/2015/03/image_562503152322148175932.jpg)

She offers me a smile, “Do you remember me?”

~*~

Amaya scowls from hearing a dark and deep chuckle from the room. She’s following Akihiko into it. Upon entering it she sees the warlock, Akihiko hired. “Bones, is there anything new?” Akihiko’s tired and annoyed voice asks.

Amaya glances at the King. She really underestimated him. She thought he would forget about (Name) after a few weeks but on the contrary. He hasn’t slept in days or visited the harem. He has killed a bunch of people if he deemed them annoying or stupid.

He’s just gone very murderous and has gone stupid enough to hire [the warlock.](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/ce/44/ef/ce44efa505df4264d6a158a87843defc--anime-demon-boy-anime-angel.jpg)

“Sorry, my King. Nothing new. It appears whoever has her is quite knowledgeable. I can only get into her head and play around. I can’t get any information. Once they let their guards down I can get my shadow to touch her and then we’ll know where she is,” Bones states.

Amaya grows concerned. She can only hope that Hikaru will form a plan soon. If Akihiko finds out where she is and gets his hands on her, there’s no telling what he’ll do.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters are going be in flashbacks and will be really dark. It isn't for the lighthearted. This will be the only warning. (The reader is around 15/16 in these flashbacks. She's in her early twenties in the present.)
> 
> _Italics mean the past._

“I don’t remember.”

A faint smile is on her lips, “That’s quite all right. I did a good job if you don’t remember me. I’m a witch. My name is Coral.”

A splitting pain enters my head. Why does it hurt so much? Coral looks at me her smile now saddened. “I apologize. It was I who took your memories away,” Coral admits.

Before I can say anything she continues to speak, “I am going to return your memories in a moment. They should be fully returned in a day or two, however, you’ll experience them all over again. It’ll hurt like nothing you’ve ever experienced. I after all took them when you were practically dead…”

She’s staring at me with pity, but why? Is it really that bad? “Why’d you take them away?” I ask softly as she beckons me to lay down on my bed.

I comply as she answers, “I was threatened. You’ll find out why. Everything you are missing will be gained. I’ll keep you safe from the black magic until you’ve returned to us. Do you trust me?”

I nod my head as Nobuo leans against the wall. Hikaru comes to my side as Coral is on my other. She offers me a smile, “Close your eyes. You’ll feel pain and trembling but don’t open them until I say so.”

I close my eyes. One of her hands goes to my chest, where my heart lays while the other lays upon my forehead. Her hands feel like they’re burning up as sharp pains enter my chest and my mind becomes dizzy.

**_It worsens by tenfold. I keep my eyes closed though. I don’t know how long it is before I hear her whisper, “Open.”_ **

**_I open them only to be terribly confused._ **

_I look down to see that I’m wearing a kimono made for sleeping. Where was I headed? Right before I can remember my current mission I hear whispers coming from a door in the hall I am in._

_I walk to it with absolute silence, determined to hear the whispers. Once I am close enough, I hear two male voices and one woman’s._

_“She can’t marry him! Reject the proposal!” The woman’s voice begs._

_A sigh is heard from one of the males before he speaks, “I don’t know if we can. You saw what he did! He killed his own parents! He’ll kill all of us if we don’t accept! What do you think Richard?”_

_Richard speaks with a solemn tone, “I fear both sides of accepting and rejecting. I don’t think my niece can handle what he’ll do with her.”_

_“What do you mean what he’ll do to her?” The woman asks her voice shaking._

_Richard gets up and sounds like he hugs the woman, “My sister…. The kid killed his owns parents because they didn’t want him to marry (Name). All it took was one glance at my niece and now he’s demanding to marry her. There’s no doubt he’ll do vulgar things to her. However, we got to determine the best course of action. The one that will be easiest on her. I fear he won’t let us live very long but it’ll be longer if we accept.”_

_“I am not throwing my daughter to the Devil!” The woman breaks down completely._

_I couldn’t handle it anymore. I open the door causing all three of them to stop. I stare at my mother, father, and Uncle Richard. My mother immediately rushes over to me and wipes my cheeks. Tears are flowing steadily._

_My voice shakes as I speak, “I’ll marry him.”_

_My mother suddenly breaks down sobbing. Father looks at me with sorrow before looking at Richard. “Are you sure? You haven’t even met him,” Richard asks._

_I nod, “He saw me at my brother Rick’s first Name day. I was too excited about holding Rick and greeting the guests that I didn’t even know who greeted us. I felt someone’s eyes on me the whole time that much is certain. If what you say about him is true, I’ll marry him. I’ll sacrifice myself for all of you.”_

_Richard nods his head and looks at my father. My mother is already begging him not to what he has planned. It’s too late. I gave my word._

_“Tell one of the messengers that the Princess accepts the proposal. We’ll meet tomorrow to talk about wedding preparations,” Father orders to a butler in the room._

_The butler leaves immediately. Richard scowls but speaks to me in a kind voice, “Go. Get some rest you’ll need it. Your father and I will take care of your mother.”_

_I nod as my father pulls my mother off of me. Richard helps her sit down and I leave. I hurry to my room, feeling fatigued. As I change into another nightgown, I tremble. I’m trembling with fear._

_I don’t know what he looks like. I only know how he acts. His personality is compared to the Devil’s. He killed his own parents because he took one glance at me and decided on his own that I must be his wife._

_I know deep down if we reject this or upset him, my family won’t get a second chance. I’m scared. This was not how I imagined I would agree to a marriage. I didn’t expect my family’s life to be on the line._

_I lay in my bed but I cannot sleep. I silently cry and feel sorry for myself. I lay like that for a while. Until I hear a loud thumping sound. It startles me._

_I am up out of my bed and I look out my door. I see nothing but hear marching. Dread fills my gut. I don’t want to be here._

_I’m about to hide in my room until I hear my mother’s blood curdling scream. Once it stops I can hear my father’s voice beg._

_“Take them,” A cold but sharp voice full of authority demands._

_Adrenaline is pushing through my veins as I sprint to my brother’s nursery. I quickly spot his sleeping form and gently pull him into my arms, his head laying on my chest._

_I hear bangs and screams throughout the castle as its being searched. Eventually, my brother’s nursery opens and guards stare at my form. They stay outside the room but allow someone to enter it.[A boy](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/7a/59/17/7a5917486d4f60dacef84c2cab14346f--boys-long-hair-anime-guys.jpg) two or three years older than me enters the room._

_The boy has snowy white hair pinned up. His eyes are white but right now look grey and dangerous. He’s wearing a kimono that is made of material even my parents can’t afford. I hold my baby brother close to my chest as I try to blink tears away._

_I’m all the way up against the wall as he walks up to me in an intimidating manner. His eyes staring at the baby in my arms. I’m frozen in place as his hands come up and take the baby gently but firmly out of my arms._

_I almost protest until I see the dark look in his eyes that freeze my action and thoughts. “Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. The only baby you should ever hold is ours,” The boy states before he turns his back on me._

_A guard comes and takes my brother away. My heart is beating fast as I get scared. “W-Wait! What are you doing with him?” I ask fearing for his safety._

_“Hm? I’m having him disposed of. He’s a threat to me. Don’t worry. He’ll be with your parents soon enough,” The boy answers as the guard leaves with my brother._

_My eyes widen at what he says. I am flustered as I try to run after them. The boy immediately grabbing hold of me as I scream and beg of him to stop and return my brother. My screams cause Rick to cry and I hear him cry like I’ve never heard before._

_Until it is abruptly silenced._


	8. Chapter 7

_Tears fall down my face as my body turns weak. I can’t say or do anything as the silence smothers me. All words from the boy’s mouth fail to reach my ears. He does move my weakened body out into the hall._

_The familiar area brings me slowly back. A guard comes up and kneels before us. In a clear voice he says, “Akihiko-sama, the palace is cleared.”_

_“Good work. Let’s head home now. I’m sick of being in this kingdom,” Akihiko murmurs._

_The guard nods, “Yes, my king.”_

_Akihiko wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me along. Fear makes me comply and I walk without struggling for a bit. We soon reach the entrance of the castle and immediately I plant my feet to the ground not wanting to go through the door._

_Akihiko glances at me and I see the smirk on his face. “Open the doors,” he orders._

_The doors open and my breath hitches. Holding onto my emotions were in vain. Tears fall down my face as sobs escape from the back of my throat. My legs finally buckle as I see my parents. Their lifeless bodies are on the ground covered in cuts from a blade._

_I feel Akihiko kneel beside me, getting ready to pick me up but I quickly scurry over to my parents. I dive into their corpses and hold onto them tightly. My sobs turning into screams as I grieve for them._

_The scent of blood is all I can smell as I cling to them. I hear Akihiko walk up behind me and pick me up easily. I fight back full of desperation to return to them. They didn’t deserve this! I didn’t deserve this!_

_Akihiko finally has enough and grabs both of my arms, pulling them behind my back as he quickly wraps his arms around me, securing me to him. He starts walking, practically carrying me since my legs refuse to work._

_“Burn them. Burn the castle. I want nothing left of this place.” He demands._

_I finally feel faint as I hear his discourteous tone. It’s sickening. I’m really losing everything. The terror in my chest fills my being and makes my head fuzzy to the point where I do pass out._

_My whole body hurts. Everything feels like its burning. I can’t see anything as I awaken. It’s completely dark wherever I am. My wrists tingle in pain. I try to move but I quickly realize I am hanging off the floor._

_That’s why I am in pain. A large thick rope is bound to my wrist, leaving me hanging. My feet can’t touch the ground. I don’t know how long I have been in this position but I can only assume it’s been a long while as I can’t move without hissing in pain._

_I hear something… It’s almost like a muffled cry. Am I in a dungeon?_

_A door opens allowing a little bit of light to flow in, confirming my suspicions. I’m in a dungeon. I’m in a cell. Three walls are made out of cobblestone and have no windows. The fourth wall is barred with metal bars and a door._

_The door opens and Akhiko with a torch fills my vision. He lights the torches in the room with his before standing in front of me.[His hair is down](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e5/d5/88/e5d588da287d8e9a9491de4fbeabc326--white-hair.jpg) compared to the first time I saw him. Despite everything, he holds a beauty no one has. His eyes examine my entire being, forcing goosebumps to arise on my skin. I can’t move away as his gloved hand comes up to cup my face. _

_In a soothing voice he makes a simple plea, “Be my queen.”_

_My blood freezes as the aura in the room turns tense. I don’t say anything and he continues. His thumb brushing against my lips. “I need you to succumb to me. I need you to become my everything. I want to fill your every thought. It pains me to see you like this so hurry and bend to my will,” His voice sounds begging._

_Sorrow fills my heart as I think of what he’s asking and what he’s done. I speak, my voice coming out hoarse and airy, “No.”_

_“No?”_

_“I don’t know you. I don’t want to know you. You took everything away from me. You killed my family. You burned my home. They didn’t deserve this. I was going to say yes to the engagement! I did that for their sake! They didn’t deserve this! I would rather die than become yours,” I state my eyes staring into his._

_His lips curve into a scowl and his hand falls down to my hip. “Are you sure? I can give you the world. I can become everything you desire. I can make the world fall on its knees and grant your every wish,” Akihiko whispers._

_“No.”_

_His lips curve up into a devilish smirk. My heart stops as I see the look in his eyes. It’s madness. He’s mad. His hand finally let’s go of me and he turns his back on me._

_“I see. I knew this wasn’t going to be easy. It’s going to hurt me much more than it hurts you. Either way by the end of all this, you’ll be mine. We’ll start tomorrow. You’ll break before me. I promise you that my love,” Akihiko growls out his whole demeanor changing into one of evil._

_My breath hitches as the door opens, waking me up. I see Akihiko come in again. This time he seems to be full of thought. I’m surprised he didn’t bring any of his tools. My heart beats fast at the thought. I’m scared of him but I'm also scared of not seeing him. There are times where he doesn't show up for a long time._

_I don’t know how long I’ve been down here but it feels like forever. Before I can think he speaks, “How much longer (Name)? I’ve hurt you so much. I beat you, bled you, and neglected you for months now. How much longer before you fall for me? Before you beg me to save you? It’s hurting me doing this to you. I’m in a middle of a war now. I’m winning but it’s exhausting. I yearn to see you every night.”_

_I’ve been down here for months? It feels like years. His hand isn’t gloved. I notice because he touches my arm. He’s surprisingly warm. “I’m afraid I can’t hold back. I’ll try and be gentle but I’ve been craving you since I first saw you,” He says his voice husky._

_My eyes widen as his hands come up and start to pull back of whatever is left of my kimono. He pauses upon seeing the fear in my eye, “What? You’re actually afraid of this? I guess this might break you.”_

_I feel colder as my kimono falls off. His fingers are swift to pull up my leg, his lips landing on a bruise on my thigh. I’m done. This might be my breaking point._

_“Despite being here for months, your skin is still soft. It may be caked with dirt and blood but it’s soft. Even when you’re disgusting and filthy you still manage to be absolutely perfect in my eyes. That’s why I wanted you. You’re beautiful and kind. I saw the way you stared at your brother. It was so full of hope for the future. You were excited. I don’t see that glimmer of hope anymore but I know it’s still in there. I know you’re still clutching onto hope.”_


	9. Chapter 8

_Today is going to be one of those days…. I watch as a tear falls to the ground. I’m going to be crying non-stop. I bite my lip as I glare at the floor. I don’t know how long I’ve been here. I wish I could end it. End it all and be with my family in the afterlife. Anything to get away from here and I have been trying. I have been refusing to eat for who knows how long now._

_“Why the fuck do we have to watch a stupid girl?” A new voice asks._

_I glance up and watch the new guard talk to the usual one, Wes. Wes visibly freezes before he speaks, “Newbie, I would watch your tongue if I were you. If the wrong ears hear you complain it won’t end to well.”_

_“I don’t care. It’s stupid. She doesn’t look important. What’s her story?” Newbie asks._

_Wes sighs but answers him, “She’s been here for two years. The King hasn’t told us what he plans to do with her but she is our top priority.”_

_“The King values her? I wonder why… Hey… Does anyone else come down here?” Newbie asks while staring right at me._

_I’m filled with disgust. He’s staring at me with lust. Wes looks uncomfortable as he glances back at me, “The King usually comes down here once a week or so.”_

_“Watch my back? I’m going to make my job worthwhile.” Newbie states opening the cell door._

_Wes retorts, “You really shouldn’t.”_

_“Hey. I promise it’ll be fine. You won’t get in trouble if anything happens. I’ll be quick. I promise. I mean, you can’t be serious right? You’re here all the time and never once thought about taking advantage of her? She’s tied up alright! She has no clothes and she’s decent looking considering she’s covered in filth! You’re crazy if you never thought about fucking her!” Newbie states as he opens the cell door all the way and peers in._

_I bite my lip tighter. I’m upset but at the same time, what’s the point? What’s the point in anything anymore?_

_Wes sighs, “Well… I guess….”_

_This makes Newbie smile brightly as his hands go to touch my legs. Wes still looks uncomfortable but interested now. Newbie lets out a moan as he slides his hands up to my waist. “Whoa, the King had his way with you didn’t he? You are all sorts of fucked up, aren’t you? Well, I bet I’m better than him. What’d you say Sweetheart? Want to see how a real man pleasures a woman?” He asks while kissing my stomach._

_I stare at him blankly. He scoffs but goes to undo his pants. As soon as they hit the ground, we hear a low chuckle._

_“What do you think you’re doing?” Akihiko asks his voice sending chills throughout my body._

_The guard quickly pulls up his pants and turns around to face Akihiko. A few other guards are with him. My eyes water as Akihiko and I make eye contact. He scowls and sighs._

_“Listen, I get it. You’re new,” He starts._

_Newbie looks confused, “Re... Really?”_

_“Yes. She’s pleasing to look at. She gets lonely and your job could get boring… However, you made a mistake. Do you know what it is?” Akihiko asks as a dagger appears in his hand._

_Newbie gulps and doesn’t reply. With a sigh Akihiko answers for him, “Your mistake is you were born. You thought about it. You thought about holding her, caressing her. It’s obvious who she belongs to if she’s in the fucking dungeon. Yet…. You dared to disgrace her. You disrespected her and more importantly me.”_

_Akihiko steps forward a bit, “Don’t get me wrong. I understand where you are coming from…”_

_Newbie seems to relax as Akihiko offers a smile and walks up to him. I see what happens next coming from a mile away. Akihiko stabs the Newbie in the head and he murmurs, “Your life is only punishable by death.”_

_He doesn’t spare me a glance as his eyes glare at Wes, “You. You were just going to let him?”_

_Wes tries to defend himself but a guard quickly stabs him. “Idiots. Knights, go back upstairs and leave me be,” Akihiko grumbles._

_Once it’s just us he lets out a sigh. However, what happens next takes me completely by surprise. He actually starts crying. This is the first and probably only time I will ever see him cry. What in the world is happening?_

_He falls onto his knees and hugs my legs closely to him. “I am so sorry. My queen. I never meant for someone else to hurt you. I need you now more than ever. Please, please, consider it right now. You haven’t ate in a month. It’s killing me. Please,” He cries into my legs._

_He stays like that for a while and I don’t say anything at all. Eventually, he pulls himself together and stands up. His hands cup my face and he studies me. Finally, the dagger he used to kill Newbie comes up and cut’s the rope._

_Before I fall to the ground, he grabs me as if I were a porcelain doll. I have no strength whatsoever, so he holds onto me tightly. “Can you move at all?” He asks._

_I don’t answer. I don’t even try to move. It would be in vain anyway. He holds me gently as he brings me up the stairs. The light immediately blinds my eyes for a moment. It hurts. He holds me protectively so his guards won’t see me in all my glory._

_I’m surprised that the palace is extraordinarily beautiful. He walks rather far before he stops and knocks on a door._

_A guard opens it and Akihiko sighs, “Is the witch here?”_


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All memories are returned.

_I’m set down in a warm bath. The smell of lavender fills my nose. Akihiko looks down on me with a gleam in his eyes. His hand raises and I flinch._

_To my surprise, I feel a soft touch on my cheek. He leaves his hand there and doesn’t say a word. He stays that way even as a lady comes in._

_“My king, are you ready?” She asks._

_Akihiko pulls away and stares at her with no emotion. “Will it work, Coral?” He asks._

_Coral nods but asks a question, “You’ll return my babies?”_

_Akihiko shakes his head yes and leaves the room. Coral kneels by the tub. She leans in and whispers in my ear, “I’m sorry for what I’m about to do. We will meet again. Until then I’ll give you a gift with this curse. You’ll be grateful.”_

_I can’t question her because I slowly lose my grip on reality. Everything gets dizzy and I eventually pass out._

My eyes open and I can’t hear anything. My ears are ringing. Coral looks as if she’s distressed. Hikaru is trying to comfort me. I can’t tell where Nobuo is. What is going on?

_“Hello?” I call out in a raspy voice._

_I appear to be in a bathroom. I smell like lavender do to the bath I’m having. I don’t remember where I am or who I am._

_My breath hitches as the door opens. A man with his hair down comes into the bathroom. I try to hide my body in the bubbles of the water. In a shaky voice, I ask, “Who are you?”_

_His expression is hurt. He takes slow steps to me to show he means no harm. “My love. You had quite a fall. You’re bathing in herbal medicine… The healer told me the chances… I didn’t think it was true. Don’t you remember me? I’m your fiancé. Akihiko,” The man states with concern laced in his voice._

_He reaches down to touch my soaked hair. I don’t hesitate from seeing how hurt he is. “Fiancé? I’m sorry. I can’t seem to even recall who I am,” I state feeling scared._

_The man cups my face gently. He looks as if he’s full of despair. Something seems off about him though. That is until I hear his silk like voice near my ear, “Will you trust me?_

_Goosebumps rise on my skin. My heart beats fast as he pulls away and offers his hand. My hand is in his in a split second. My whole body feels like jelly._

_Akihiko is gently in pulling me up. Butterflies flutter in my stomach as the water drips off my body. Despite my body being bare, he keeps his eyes locked on mine. I feel a fluffy towel wrapped around me as he places me on the counter of the bathroom._

_“Your name is (Name),” He whispers out in a shaky breath._

_My body moves on its own. I hug him tightly. I don’t even know how to feel about hugging this stranger. Let alone the fact he’s not really a stranger. My fingers grasp his soft silky like hair._

_The words slip out of my mouth, “My fiancé.”_

_I feel his body freeze under my touch completely. He’s holding his breath. I let out an airy chuckle._

_“Sorry. It feels weird. I have a fiancé. I can feel the love radiating off of you.”_

_“Why wouldn’t I be?”_

That should’ve been my first clue. I can see clearly. I can hear clearly. I remember everything. Yet my heart grieves.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is put into action to take down Akihiko.

Coral has both hands on my shoulders as she gains my attention. “Are you okay?” She asks full of concern.

I nod and reply, “Everything. I remember everything.”

Her eyes hold sympathy as she gives me my space only for another to caress my shoulders in a loving way. I look up to see my trusted bodyguard. “Hikaru,” I murmur.

He pulls me into a much-needed hug. I’m unable to suppress my sorrow as I cry into his shoulder. Hikaru rocks me gently as he holds me. I cry loudly and no one else in the room dares to interrupt my grieving.

I allow myself a moment to further let my sorrows escape me before I regather my composure. Once the tears are all gone and my breathing is normal Hikaru pulls away. I glance around the room. It’s only Coral, Hikaru, and Nobuo here.

Nobuo hasn’t said a word. I know he’s pondering over his thoughts. I have a feeling about what. With hesitation, I bring myself to ask, “What now?”

For some reason, the brothers are taken back from my question. Coral waits to hear more. “What do you mean, my queen?” Hikaru asks.

A sigh escapes my lips as I sit up straight. I’m unsure if I want to continue with my thoughts. If I do everything will become very real. I will be forced to go with whatever they have planned.

In a shaky voice, I ask, “What’s the plan? I have my memories back. You two have been working together for who knows how long and it’s obvious you want to take down Akihiko. You didn’t want my memories returned for nothing.”

Hikaru winces at my words. I scowl. My words came out harsher than they were supposed to but I know I am not wrong. I finally make eye contact with Nobuo. He’s staring at me solemnly.

“You are correct. Since you know how much of a monster he truly is… should I add more fuel to the fire? I would like to tell you about our side and why we are against him. Then after hearing the story, you can decide if you really want to go with the plan we have,” Nobuo states.

I nod. Coral excuses herself. Once it’s just us three in the room Nobuo speaks, “Akihiko didn’t know it at the time but my mother was trying to make a deal with his parents. They were growing well within the ranks so Mother wished to become allies with them. She wanted to ensure the growth of her kingdom.”

I dread what he is going to say next. Only because I know what Akihiko did. It’s what he always does.

Nobuo confirms my thoughts when he says, “He killed her. He killed my mother because he saw her as a threat to his future kingdom. He didn’t even like the idea of a woman being in power.”

“…When you came to ask for an alliance why didn’t he recognize your kingdom?” I question confused as I feel saddened at the actions Akihiko did.

Hikaru answers this time, “He doesn’t care to remember those things. That and he didn’t send our mother’s body back to us. His parents did out of respect.”

“Now that your memories are intact I wish to take him down. To be frank, it all relies on you,” Nobuo gets to the main point.

I nod as I whisper, “I’m the only one who can get close to him. You want me to assassinate him.”

Nobuo nods and he is hesitant when he speaks, “I do. However, if it is too much for you then I just want you to make him powerless. Your maid Amaya is on your side and she’s terribly powerful. She should be able to help if need be… What do you say?”

“He’s a monster. I will go through with it. When does it need to be done?” I ask my heart aching as I say this.

Nobuo replies, “I’ll give you the details on your way home.”

~*~

Amaya stands beside the worried King. She can feel the unease radiating off of him despite his calm composure. It made her insides fill with glee.

However, no matter how happy she is right now, she can’t help to worry about the news they just received. A carriage was spotted coming down the main road.

It took a few minutes before the carriage arrived at the palace. Amaya is on edge because of Akihiko’s intensity. The carriage stops and King Nobuo steps out of the carriage making sure to close the door behind him.

He bows before King Akihiko. “You may speak,” Akihiko states his voice flat.

Nobuo pulls out a box from behind him and offers it to Akihiko. He speaks with a smirk on his face, “I believe you’ll find this present beyond satisfactory. I found him keeping the Queen hostage in my territory. She awaits for you in the carriage.”

Akihiko accepts the box but doesn’t say a word. Amaya holds her breath as he slowly opens the box. Once the lid is off, the head of Hikaru is revealed.


	12. Chapter 11

My carriage door opens. I’m immediately met with grey tired eyes. Fear enters my heart when I see his smirk. However, it eases when I see how truly relieved he is. I don’t get a chance to look at Nobuo one last time to make sure our plan worked, to make sure that Akihiko doesn’t know that the head of Hikaru is fake.

Akihiko places a blanket over me before picking me up swiftly. It’s to shield anyone’s eyes from my roughed up form and everyone who is witnessing this is silent. I can only assume it is because of their fear of Akihiko. He doesn’t say a word as he takes me up to the palace and his hold is hard on me while his chest trembles. I can’t tell what he’s feeling. I’m a bit scared of the knowledge I now possess.

Once he stops walking, I am set down on the edge of the bed. The blanket is removed and our eyes lock. Instead of cold analyzing eyes, they are filled with sorrow and relief.

“My queen…. I have been foolish. I have let my guard down and it almost costed you. Please forgive me,” Akihiko says falling to his knees.

My eyes widen and I’m in awe. I don’t know what to say to his earnest plea. I don’t even know how to act. How would I have acted before?

Right now, I should feel the anger I did when my memories returned but I don’t. Instead, I feel oddly calm. I can feel the love I held for him from before. Despite feeling it I know he needs to be stopped. My silence was too long. I expected him to get angry but he didn’t.

While on his knees he wraps his arms around my waist and buries his face into my lap. He’s visibly shaking now, trying his best to control all his emotions. As much as it pains me, I need to stop him by acting like the loving wife I once was.

“There’s nothing to forgive, my king. I’ve returned to you and that is all that matters. I was terrified without you. I thought I’d never see you again. I missed you, Aki. I love you,” I manage to say without choking up.

My hands cup his face so he is forced to look up at me. His eyes are wide from my claims of love and his chest is pounding. He slowly climbs atop of me and his voice comes out husky as he says words of endearment when he lays me down.

My heart is bursting. Nobuo said this would happen on the first night back. It pains me to know he was right. As much as I don’t want this to continue, I have to. His hand interlocks with one of mine as he grinds down on my pelvis.

I feel no lust coming from him and it confuses me. As if reading my mind he speaks while slowly undoing my kimono. His voice is emotionless as he says, “You were gone for just a few weeks. The first week was all it took for me to go insane with you. I killed everyone in my harem.”

My blood freezes and it isn’t out of fear from his words but surprise. His expression is serious and his eyes are harsh upon gazing at me as he tries to remain call when bringing up these past emotions.

Only one word escapes my lips in the form of a question, “Why?”

Akihiko doesn’t answer at first. It’s like he’s taking in all of my features in fear that I’ll disappear again. I feel his other hand graze my cheek as he leans down so our noses barely touch his hair tickling the sides of his own face. I brush his long white hair out of his face with my free hand and he leans into my touch.

“I needed to make things right. I didn’t listen to you when you begged me to not go to them for my release. This was our last fight and when you were kidnapped I was with them. I loathe myself (Name), my beautiful wife. I despise myself for not listening to you when you were right and I was neglecting and abusing your feelings. I only need you and I’m going to prove from now on that I do value you,” He murmurs seeming to get a bit lost in thought.

His words struck my heart and hard since this was a sensitive topic for us. Now, I just feel conflicted on how to feel. I should feel disgusted that he killed his harem but the part of me that was clueless to our prior relationship is… happy. I feel like he’s really trying already and I hate it.

Tears fill my eyes as his lips finally reach mine in a slow and sweet kiss. He pulls back slowly and looks pained from seeing me start to cry. I couldn’t hold it in anymore. All the emotions I am feeling are starting to become too much.

_It’s called Stockholm Syndrome. There’s no doubt you have it. Just remember the memories I gave back to you. It’ll be hard to allow the feelings to rise. Live in them for the next few weeks until Amaya give you the signal for Nobuo’s plan. Pretend to be your old self then hate her. Hate how good she is to Akihiko and hate how much he doesn’t deserve her._

_Use your old self to fuel these new feelings and blossom into the person you were meant to be._

_I’ll stay here in Nobuo’s company until the plan is ready then I’ll be on the frontlines. Hikaru will be waiting for Amaya’s word… Just remember all the good things about your old life were a lie. Remember that and these next few weeks will get easier to take him down._

Coral’s words are rushing in my mind and I feel like I can’t do it. Then I feel the strength I did during the carriage ride with Nobuo. The way he held my hand as I shook in fear for quite a bit. He encouraged me and even offered to call the whole thing off multiple times.

I can do this. I’m doing it for them, all of them.

“My queen, why are you so sorrowful?” Akihiko asks his face still emotionless.

I clutch onto his kimono and bury my face into his shoulder. “Aki, I am just happy. I am so happy. This was all I truly wanted, to just be yours and yours alone,” I say in sobs.

Akihiko lets out a chuckle as he has me relax my body once more. “I apologize for laughing (Name). Your expressions are just so cute. I truly missed you. Please let us celebrate your back. After that, we can get cleaned up and sleep. We’ll sleep in tomorrow as well,” He murmurs reminding me of the position I am in.

The tears don’t stop. To him, they’re happy tears of being reunited and from the passion he shows me throughout the night. To me, they are mixed tears of happiness and hatred for myself for still loving this man, no, this monster despite everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was to show the dark side of how despite all the trauma the reader endured it made her case of stockholm syndrome all that much worse. It actually shocked me that I was able to write this because this chapter tied up the loose ends presented in chapter 2 with the harem. With Akihiko destroying the one thing he refused to throughout their marriage, it ultimately left a huge impression, both good and bad. Don't fret though, this doesn't change the reader's decision in proceeding with Nobuo's plan. 
> 
> There will be three endings, a True Ending, a Bad Ending, and a Twisted Ending.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not going as planned.

I am exhausted from all the things we did last night. Exhausted and mentally hurt but I do my best to live in the present per Coral’s request. I’m the first one up and he’s clinging onto me as if his life depends on it, even if unconscious.

It makes my heart ache as I run my fingers through his silky hair. His warmth I have always craved even now when I know the truth and I hate it. I hate everything right now especially myself. Coral told me this would happen and to accept the feelings but more importantly, remember the past she brought back to me.

My eyes narrow down in confusion and sadness as I think of how this man I once loved manipulated my life so my view of him would be angelic. He killed his parents, my family, took over kingdoms (mostly for his own sake), and kept me locked up in the dungeon, only in the end for everything to be wiped from my memory. He took all of these actions just for me.

I despise it all. Why would he do this for me? I remember him saying it was love at first sight. He yearned for the way I looked at my brother, full of hope, to be on him. It sickens me to the core how he did all this because of his infatuation he felt for me when he first gazed upon me. It sickens me yet the part of me that loves him is filled with butterflies.

My heart grieves as the logic comes to me and I hold onto my husband with all I got. It makes his unconscious form tighten his own grip on me. This love is very toxic but I will enjoy what I can until Amaya receives word from Nobuo. I’ll enjoy it so when the time comes, the sick part of me that loves him will be satisfied with my last few weeks with him.

“I’ll leave you to get ready (Name). I have a few errands I must run. I promise to be back for an afternoon stroll my love,” Akihiko says with adoration.

He places his lips on mine before he leaves the room without another word. It’s been a few weeks and it feels like our love has been rekindled. There have been no degrading words or actions from him and it has been concerning because it seems like the perfect princess life.

It only makes me nervous to receive word of the plan. Speaking of which, Amaya comes in and immediately helps me start dressing and getting ready for the day. She’s oddly silent this morning and it makes me all the more anxious.

“I received word that Nobuo will be invited to a banquet in a week. I haven’t heard from Nobuo about this yet but if it were true then I assume that we will be making a move rather soon while the King has high trust in him. I’ll inform you if I hear anything else, my queen,” Amaya says solemnly.

I nod my head as my heart races. It will be time soon. I just hope I will be able to do my part when the time comes, to find an opening when Nobuo is here and help subdue Akihiko. That is all I will be able to do since I will not be able to kill him. The love I have for him is much too powerful to let me do that despite all the wrongdoings he has done to me.

I proceed with the day as normal until it is time for bed. As I take off my kimono to put on my nighttime one, Akihiko places his own on me. It is much too big and covers my whole being, the shoulders of it trying to slip off.

I don’t say or do anything as I glance at my husband with confusion on my face. Akihiko just chuckles as he examines me. He nods his head and puts his hands on my hips before saying, “Sorry my love. I was just trying to figure out what you should wear for the big banquet. If you haven’t heard from the maids I had invited your savior to a celebration of your safe return.”

“My savior?” I ask mostly confused as to why he named Nobuo that.

Akihiko’s face shows no expression as he nods, “Yes. As much as I hate to admit it, he was there for you when I couldn’t be. For that, he has my respect and I will show it to him. This shall be the start of a wonderful friendship, or more like allies. I will let him go on my behalf to stop the attacks across the world. They’re rising up over there to seize one another before trying to fight me.”

A small smile plays on his lips as we are swallowed up in silence. To my surprise, he just observes me in his kimono. “Aki?” I ask softly.

He pulls me to his chest and murmurs more to himself, “Yes. You will wear this.”

His behavior is odd and is making me uncomfortable. I try again in asking, “What’s wrong, Aki?”

“Nothing, my beautiful (Name). I just love you. I forget how lucky I am to have you,” He murmurs before placing a kiss on my forehead.

A soft and weak smile is on my face as my heart aches.

I glance at Amaya who is standing beside me while I am sitting at the table. We are waiting for Nobuo’s arrival. My heart hasn’t calmed down since I received the news that later tonight I am to subdue my husband. Nobuo is going to be leaving right after the banquet but will be hiding right outside the kingdom’s walls with his army that should already be in position.

Hikaru should be leading the army for tonight and I don’t know if Coral is here. My thoughts are disrupted by Akihiko when he places his hand on top of mine. He gives me a lazy smile and says, “Stop worrying your pretty little head off. He’ll be here any second and then you can give your thanks, properly.”

I hate how he knows I’m anxious. I have been absolutely perfect so far so I hate how I’m slowly becoming undone. The doors to the dining hall open and reveal Nobuo in an elegant kimono that can rival the one Akihiko’s wearing.

As soon as they make eye contact, Nobuo bows down to Akihiko. A pleased smirk is on my husband’s face before he states, “Come sit. I hope you don’t mind the guards here today.”

I haven’t given it any thought since I’m used to it but there are quite a few here today. That’s most likely from Akihiko’s cautious side. Nobuo takes a seat as he nods his head and says, “I don’t mind. It’s understandable. I’d rather be on the cautious side as well, King Akihiko.”

“Yes… Please, try some of the food. My best chefs made it. Everything here is to celebrate my wife being home and you saving her from _your cruel brother_ ,” Akihiko states nonchalantly.

My heart stops… Did I just hear that right? His hand grows tighter around mine as he ignores my expression and instead watches Nobuo’s. How did he know? Was this a set up this whole time?

“I guess I can stop with the formalities then?” Nobuo asks as he takes a sip of the wine on the table.

Akihiko nods his head and waits for Nobuo to speak. Nobuo takes a few more sips of the wine before he sets it down. He glances up and I can see the hatred he has for my husband in his eyes. It surprises me from how well he hid it. It’s almost terrifying but not as terrifying as Akihiko is in the moment.

“How long have you known?” Nobuo asks.

Akihiko responds, “When you gave me the head of my guard. I was thorough and it turns out that wasn’t his head. You can imagine my surprise.”

Amaya is analyzing the situation and I fear she is bound to make a move soon. My heart is beating fast once more. All the warnings in my head were going off. I should’ve done something sooner. I should have done something when he was sleeping. Anything but this current scenario that is playing out before my eyes. I’m on the verge of a panic attack and Amaya is painfully aware of it.

She takes in a deep breath and I can sense her about to move when all of a sudden my hair is yanked back and something cool is on my throat. From this odd new angle, I am forced to look up at a now standing Akihiko as he glares at Amaya and Nobuo.

“So you two were working together… It appears you care deeply for my wife… We’ll talk later. Comply with my guards,” Akihiko demands as his gaze is now on me.

Akihiko lessens his grip slightly and allows me to look up. The guards in the room surround Amaya and Nobuo while more guards walk in with a red-haired male I haven’t seen before. Nobuo’s eyes widen as he questions, “Coral’s cousin?! That’s how you knew…”

“Coral,” Akihiko says the name with venom as he keeps eye contact with me.

The knife in his hand is shaking badly as he tries to keep his calm. A simple question leaves his lips but it’s one that strikes absolute fear in my heart as his grip tightens once again on my hair. “You remember everything, don’t you?” He asks.

With one simple reply, I answer with regret, “Yes.”


	14. Chapter 13

No words were spoken between us as Amaya and Nobuo were escorted out of the room. The atmosphere felt heavy and I was just frankly terrified. Akihiko is doing his best to remain calm as all his thoughts come together in a messy jumble. His eyes flicker around, observing my face while trying to memorize it to his memory.

“How long have you remembered?” He asks his grip on my hair slowly coming undone.

The knife on my neck simply vanishes as he stares down at me. I don’t dare to move, afraid that he will lash out at the tiniest of things. Instead, I keep eye contact and answer in a meek tone, “A few days before I came back.”

“So you were plotting and faking everything this whole time? No, that doesn’t sound right. In all my years of knowing you, you were not one to hide your emotions so easily. You love me still, despite knowing everything,” He concludes as his eyes rake over my being.

A small smile toys at his lips at my quietness. It falters as he states, “It doesn’t matter. None of this matters, I still have you. You may remember but you still love me you, little sneaky minx. You were going to have Nobuo do your bidding because you can’t do it. I will forgive you so please don’t cry.”

Cry? I’m crying? His finger comes up and wipes my cheek in a soothing manner. I feel the wetness spread and I realize I was indeed crying. It’s not fair.

“I will forgive you but that doesn’t mean you will go unpunished. Come,” He orders as he waits for my hand.

My breath hitches as my hand grips his own like my life depends on it. Since the plan obviously failed, I am internally freaking out. He is aware of this but he seems to be happier than anything as he pulls me by my hand so I am tucked into his side as he starts walking.

He leads me down a couple of halls before I plant my feet roughly on the ground from recognizing these halls, the halls I haven’t been down in years because he forbade it. A scowl is playing on his lips and his hold tightens on me.

“What is my punishment?” I ask feeling out of breath.

His eyes are menacing as he gives me the silent order to keep on walking. I comply since I am already in deep shit now. We make it to a door and walk down the stairs as I resist the urge to vomit. All of the memories I ignored since gaining them rise up as we walk further into the dungeon.

He stops at a cell door and I recognize this cell to be the same one I was in for two years. I grip onto Akihiko with all my strength as I look up at him with pleading eyes. He ignores it and walks into the cell with me.

His mood is worse as he remembers everything he’s done to me down here. A heavy sigh escapes his lips as he pushes me off of him. I fall to the ground from the force he used and he starts to walk out.

My anxiety is on an all-time high as I quickly grab his kimono and beg, “Please! Please don’t leave me here. Please. Anything else but this! I can’t be down here!”

His lips twitch as says, “I’ll come back down soon after I have a talk with your friends. Think about what you did and why you’re here. Remember that I was always kind to you and I could always leave you in here longer if you wish for the old me to come back.”

Soon? How long is soon? It feels like I can’t breathe as I remember how dark and musty this cell is. My head feels like its spinning as I feel the loneliness of this cell crawl back up into me. It makes my heart ache in pain.

“Akihiko! Please, please, please, don’t leave me! I’m sorry! I love you! I need you… I am so sorry,” I say in sobs as his kimono tears from how hard I am trying to pull him to come back.

He stares at me with wide eyes at how desperate I am. He’s reveling in this but I no longer care. I don’t want to be in here. The scowl on his lips grows bigger as he lets me tear the bottom of his kimono when he turns and leaves.

The closing of the cell door is what kills me as I let the inhumane screams leave my lips begging for him to come back.

~*~

“You have nothing to say?” Akihiko asks the black-haired female who resembles a porcelain doll with her dead black eyes.

She once again says nothing as Akihiko backhands her once more. He gives up on her for now. Nobuo was the same way. He’ll have to break them another day. Now in his throne room, he holds onto his sanity and does his best to ignore the anger boiling in his stomach. He feels like his whole world came crashing down when he realized (Name) remembered, that was before he realized that a piece of her still loves him.

Ignoring this he watches through Bones’ magic his dear little queen with a smirk on his face. He made the right choice in making her wear his kimono to match him. She looks small now that she is aware of her past, small and easy to protect since she is dependent on him.

She has cried herself to sleep in the cell, clutching onto the piece of his kimono she tore off. His heart swells at the thought. She’s clutching onto it as if it were him as if she were clutching onto the same hope she was years ago. Only now he’s her hope.

~*~

I’m shivering and hugging my legs close to my chest. I’m exhausted from crying and having panic attacks. The only thing that has kept me grounded is Akihiko's lingering scent on the kimono I’m wearing and the small patch of material I tore off his own.

It feels like I’ve been in here forever. I can’t handle it. The thoughts keep resurfacing and mostly the loneliness and grief I had felt in here. The panic attack that is happening is so strong that I don’t even realize the door opened and Akihiko walked in. I don’t realize it until I feel his hands cup my face in a gentle grip.

“Aki…?” I ask.

He doesn’t say anything as I wrap my arms around him and sob. He allows me to do this for a while before he helps me up. His arms are secure around me as he kisses my forehead. Pulling back slightly he leans his forehead against my own.

“You learned your lesson. Forgive me for startling you, my queen. Your rightful place is by my side, always. Don’t you agree?” He questions.

A smile forms on his face when I agree immediately. His lips back on my forehead before he leads me gently out of the cell. “We’ll go see my mage to make sure I didn’t damage you or-“

He stops talking and it happens all too fast. There’s a long dagger piercing his lower back. The sudden pain shocks him for a second but that was all the attacker needed to pin him to the floor. I look up confused and ultimately scared only to see Hikaru dressed in normal guard attire, meant for Akihiko’s guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next updates will be endings and they will go from the Bad Ending, Twisted Ending, and the True Ending. All endings will be explained at the end and as for this chapter, it is to show that since the plan ultimately failed and the reader had no more allies she was forced to fall back onto her Stockholm Syndrome which brought her back to needing Akihiko. I hope the endings will at least bring closure!


	15. Bad Ending

Akihiko has been subdued by Hikaru. I’m too in shock by everything to say anything, though my heart does swell when Hikaru gives me a gentle reassuring smile. The feeling is gone just as fast when Hikaru falls to the ground a bit away from Akihiko. He is screaming in pain but nothing is physically hurting him.

I hear a cackle forcing me to look up as I see the mage, Bones. He’s staring at Hikaru with full-on amusement and is clenching his fist tightly. Without anyone holding him down, Akihiko gets up with a groan. His cold harsh eyes land on Hikaru as he pulls out the dagger from his lower back.

“That took me by surprise. Thank you Bones,” Akihiko grumbles.

Bones looks crazed at the praise he receives. It’s almost like it’s the only thing he has ever looked forward to in his life. “Don’t thank me, your majesty. I'll need to attend that wound soon but it’s only natural to have loyal servants at your beck and call. He infiltrated the palace by my cousin. She’s waiting for punishment in my quarters. Before we do any of that, will you allow me to check on the Queen?” Bones asks his gaze landing on me.

It freezes me on the spot. Guards are down here now making sure that Hikaru doesn’t move. The brief hope Hikaru brought me is gone. It feels like it’s all just gone, any hope that I had for escaping this place or him is gone. I had such a small dwindle left and it was crushed.

Akihiko is indestructible.

I am all that he wants and since he has me there is no stopping him.

I feel sick. I feel oh so very nauseous.

I feel fingers slip in-between my own and glance up to see Akihiko’s smile. It was a happy smile and it confuses me. I squeeze his hand for comfort and he immediately brings me into his arms, my back to his chest.

The mage is finally given permission to look at me and I feel cold skin flushed against my warm forehead. He nods and hums as he slides his hand down my neck. There he checks my pulse before glancing at Akihiko.

They’re both on edge in case he touches any part Akihiko deems wrong of my body. The air is heavy as he carefully and slowly, to show Akihiko, that he is taking his hand off of me, before placing it on my stomach. The sudden new area he touches makes me jump into Akihiko.

Quickly the mage pulls back and speaks softly, “She’s fine. Very distressed but she’ll be fine if you comfort her. The baby seems to be doing well as well.”

…The baby?

My heart thumps against my chest loudly as the thought of what he just said.

The baby? I have a baby in me? I shouldn’t be too surprised since we’ve been going at it like rabbits since I came back but… in all my years here I have never once gotten pregnant. It surprises me. The part of me that is completely lovesick is filled with joy.

The sensible part of me is filled with pure fear. Before I can feel any harsh emotions the Mage speaks up his voice laced with amusement as he informs Akihiko, “My King, it would be rather wise to go set her down. She doesn’t look so well, so let her rest. I’ll leave it to you to give her the good news we found last night while she was in there.”

Akihiko nods his head and lifts me up, bridal style, effortlessly. I feel dazed from the news as he heads straight to our room. Instead of placing me in the bed per usual, he heads straight to the bathroom.

Sweet bitter memories arise from coming in here with him now like this. He starts a bath and helps me undress. My head spins at the action and I place my hands on his shoulders. They tense at my touch and he stares at me with worried eyes.

“I can’t… I need to lay down,” I murmur.

The exhaustion is so evident in my voice and it just about tears him apart. He puts his hair down from his ponytail and undresses. He is slow in his movements in picking up my hand, as if I were a scared animal. I suppose it’s not too far from the truth.

Gently, he leads me into the bath where the warm water immediately makes my whole body melt. Akihiko slides into the bath behind me and pulls me flush against him. The bathwater smells like lavender and honey, his favorite smell. It’s relaxing because of its properties.

I don’t fight the fatigue as I let my body relax against Akihiko’s. He hums softly as his fingers draw circles around my belly. His lips ghost against the back of my neck as I feel pure raw emotions pour into me from his soft kisses. He stops briefly to wrap his arms around my waist instead of drawing circles.

It takes forever but he finally speaks up, “During your punishment last night, Bones informed me of a sweet scent he smelled. He’s been smelling it these last few weeks but it was particularly stronger since you were distressed. He informed me that the sweet scent was the beginning of life. We finally did it. The thing I’ve been longing to have with you most is here. We’re pregnant.”

From his usual stoic look he always had, I wasn’t aware that a baby meant so much to him. Yes, we’ve been working on it for a while but I thought it was just preparations for the future. I thought he would have one with his harem and toss me aside.

“How is it I am now pregnant?” I voice my question.

A grunt escapes him and his hold becomes harsh as he answers, “While you were in the dungeon your body was too weak to take in my seed. I fixed that but- Damn, that vile woman. Bones found out that Coral gave you a curse, no, us, a curse. When she erased your memories long ago, she gave you the curse of infertility.”

That’s what she meant. The one thing I remembered that I didn’t fully understand was when Coral said something before taking my memories.

_Coral kneels by the tub. She leans in and whispers in my ear, “I’m sorry for what I’m about to do. We will meet again. Until then I’ll give you a gift with this curse. You’ll be grateful.”_

Now that I have my memories back I am fertile. Everything was for naught. All the help I received, the curse, the stupid hope I held onto subconsciously. It was all in vain.

Hate fills my being. It’s mostly aimed at myself and I can’t stop it, the tears fall and Akihiko starts to shush me gently. He is concerned and his actions are gentle as it to not further upset me as he holds me to him as physically close as he can get.

I suck in a shaky breath of air as gasp out, “I am sorry.”

“I already forgave you, my love,” He murmurs placing a kiss on my now damp hair.

I shake my head and reach for his hands. All of it was in vain. I should’ve just been happy with him from the start. My heart can’t take this, remember all the heartbreak, feeling all that false hope. I am desperate as I hold his hand tightly to my cheek.

“You’re not hearing me. I’m sorry. I’ll never do anything against your wishes again. I just need you to know I am sorry. I am so sorry from the bottom of my heart. I should’ve just let it be,” I state as sobs rack through my body.

Immediately, I am turned around. I am now straddling him and I expected to see an angry face. Instead, I see a sorrow-filled face. He holds me gently to him as his other hand comes up to cup the other side of my face.

“I forgive you (Name). Stop apologizing. I hate how this turned out but it is for the better. You were hurting before you remembered. I was hurting you and you let me see that. You made me remember why I always choose you. Your happiness is my happiness and with that harem I had, both of us were not happy. I’m grateful this turned out this way. Now let me love you as I was meant to. Let me love you.”

~*~

_Let him love you as you fall further into his trap. Love him as you are nothing without him. Remember how you felt in that cell. You are nothing without him. Nothing._

_He makes you happy. He protects you. He loves you. Nothing will ever separate you ever again._

_♡_

The mage nods to himself as he sets down his crystal ball. His mission is complete. The King will be pleased that the queen is fully once his again. All (Name) needed was a push in the right direction. The push being isolation in the cell, to follow her feelings of her Stockholm Syndrome and yearn to please Akihiko.

Bones glances at his lifeless cousin laying at his feet. She had such sorrowful eyes. It pleases him greatly that he was able to kill her under Akihiko’s name. That her last actions were futile as she tried to call out for (Name). He used all the advice Coral gave (Name) and helped push the girl in the right direction.

Her Stockholm Syndrome is at its peak. The girl lost all her hope and has nothing but Akihiko to lean on.

~*~

“It’s a boy,” I murmur softly.

Akihiko chuckles against my growing bare belly. His long hair is covering his back as he lays in between my legs. It always seems he’s happiest when we’re like this. His hands squeeze the backside of my thighs gently as his head leans against the front side.

He’s watching my stomach with happiness. It’s been four months since the cell incident. Four months of making sure he’s always by my side, helping me with every little thing. Four months of mimicking a pure bliss while ignoring the hollowness in my chest.

“You think so?” He finally asks.

I nod my head, “I believe so. I can’t shake the feeling. Won’t Bones be able to know?”

His eyes glance at my own and a lazy smirk grows on his face. I gasp in horror, “You know already, don’t you?!”

“He may have mentioned something about a male’s aura growing in you,” Akihiko states with a coyness in his voice.

I shake my head as he suddenly gets up. All playfulness in the air is gone. He grows serious as he holds my hand. “I am sorry, my love. Today is the day I finally dispose of the two who thought to betray me. I got everything I need of them through Bones,” Akihiko says solemnly.

The silence is overwhelming before he lets out a sigh and pets my hair affectionately. “Since you’ve been so good I’ll allow you to say goodbye. Keep it short,” He says softly.

I lean into his hand as his fingers land on my chin. Ever so slowly he leans down to place a kiss on my own lips. After this action, a pleasing smile forms on his face as he helps me get ready. Without any more words, he leads me down to the dungeon and this time I am anxiety free as I cling onto Akihiko’s arm.

The sadness I’ve been avoiding over these past few months comes rushing in as a cell door opens to reveal Amaya and Nobuo chained to the wall side by side. A rotting smell overwhelms me and I quickly grab Akihiko’s sleeve and bring it up to my nose.

“I assume our time is up?” Nobuo’s voice comes out hoarse from not speaking in so long.

I ignore him for the moment as I spot what the rotting smell was. Hikaru’s head, this time completely real, is in here and facing the two. I physically jump as I try to hold the urge to vomit down. Akihiko chuckles at my reaction as he brings me closer into his side.

“You would be correct. I am doing you this kind of mercy in having my wife say her final goodbye to you. I thought it would please you,” Akihiko says his voice cold as his eyes hold the amusement.

Amaya props her head up as tears fly down her face. It’s the first time I’ve seen such emotion from her. She was always like a doll but I guess Akihiko finally broke her. Akihiko scoffs at this and says something that surprises me.

“You finally move? You finally cry? Why? Is it because of my wife?” Akihiko questions as the annoyance rides off of him in waves.

She says nothing to him as her eyes stare only at me. Her voice is soft and shallow as she speaks directly to me, “I have failed you, my queen. Now you hold the devil’s spawn in you as you fall deeper into his heartless soul. I should’ve killed him when I had the chance.”

Her words genuinely hurt me as tears fill my eyes. I shouldn’t feel hurt but I am. My hands gently caress my bump. Her expression turns back into a stoic one and she lets her head fall. Akihiko scoffs once more as he glances at Nobuo now.

“I genuinely apologize for not being able to save you from him, (Name). I do not regret anything but that. Amaya has given up on everything now. I believe she’s ready to go first. Since you brought her as mercy can she be the one to kill me, _Akihiko_ ,” Nobuo questions.

What? My heart races since I don’t want to do _that_.

Akihiko let’s go of me and kills Amaya with ease, using a knife. “Never liked her,” He murmurs to himself before glancing at me.

He hands the knife out to me. When I don’t make a move to take it his jaw tightens and he says, “This will be the last of your punishment. Let’s put this behind us so we can grow together and focus on us and our child.”

My body moves on its own as I feel the blood-covered knife touch my hand. Amaya is dead and now Nobuo’s turn is next. I glance at him and he’s smiling a true smile at me.

“Thank you (Name).” Is all he says as I bring the knife down on him.

Something collapses in my chest as I fall to the ground and watch Nobuo bleed out. Akihiko is just pleased with this outcome. He’s happy and it shows as he helps me up. “Come. Let’s get you back to bed so you may rest.”

“I told you the only baby you should ever hold is ours,” Akihiko states with pride as he watches me hold our newborn son.

I don’t say anything about his comment despite feeling the sadness seep into my heart. He’s right though, I can only ever hold our children. Our son came out perfect. The small batch of hair he has is a white-silver color like Akihiko’s. His eye color is unknown yet as they change all the time.

I’m holding the new bundle of joy on the balcony of our room. Akihiko is holding me close to his chest as he peers down over my shoulder to stare at our son. He knows I’m exhausted and barely holding myself up but I’m doing it to hold onto him and our son.

“I think we need a few more kids,” He murmurs to himself.

I don’t reply again though I do realize this picture must be absolute heaven to him. I ignore the faint unsettling feeling in my chest as I clutch onto my son with extreme care. Yes, he is now my hope.

~*~

Akihiko can’t contain his happiness as the smile on his face reaches his eyes. This is everything he’s ever wanted. You as his pretty little wife and a child, a son, to take over his kingdoms when he passes. He’s accomplished everything he’s ever wanted. You, power, and now a family that will continue to grow.

He is aware of the sadness you feel. The empty feeling in your chest that you try to fill with love for him. He knows this and is content with it. Even with the memories intact, your love for him stayed and it will continue to grow.

“My queen, our love is like a fine wine. It grows rich in flavor, makes me do crazy things, and worse, it makes me want more. I’ll continue to drink you up until we both die of old age. Our love is perfectly fine, just like the wine that ages. I love you,” Akihiko murmurs as he takes his son from your tired form on the bed.

You lean into him full of exhaustion as the baby does the same. Yes. Life is absolutely perfect for him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This ending was wow. I had fun with it? It would be the perfect ending for Akihiko and the worse case scenario for the reader. After realizing how badly everything went as her last hope (Hikaru) gets shot down like that, she returns to her mind of safety of depending on Akihiko. This is where she falls further into her Stockholm Syndrome which was done easily by staying in the cell overnight. So yeah... my poor characters had tragic deaths in this one.
> 
> Two more endings, the twisted ending is basically the "real ending" where as the true ending is more of a closure styled, hope-filled ending compared to this one and the next one. Anyway, I hope this ending was decent enough for y'all! <3


	16. Twisted Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This beginning note is a warning that I went all out on this since it is technically the "real ending". The next ending will be more lighthearted and will actually tie up loose ends from previous chapters. Enjoy the update!

Hikaru smiles brightly at me as he makes sure Akihiko stays down. I’m in shock and want to help the male up, but the better part of me, the sane part, takes in Hikaru’s smile. I slowly realize that this is it. This is our breakthrough.

As for confirmation, light footsteps come down the staircase and reveal a pleased Coral. Her smile is tender and reaches her eyes as she makes eye contact with me. She gives me a nod of confirmation and I feel so close to weeping.

Is this true? Is this really happening? All of our efforts were not futile?

A hand slips onto my shoulder and I turn to see an exhausted Nobuo. I can tell he’s in pain from any beatings Akihiko or the guards gave him but he manages to muster up a beautiful smile that wipes away any other doubts I have. My arms wrap around him and I let out the breath I was holding.

“Get away from her,” Akihiko growls out.

Nobuo lets out what seems to be a sound of disapproval as his arms wrap tightly around me. It’s his big ‘fuck you’ to Akihiko. I glance up only to be completely taken back from the look on his face. His usual calm eyes are completely dark and holding the same intensity he had when our gig was up.

I shouldn’t be terrified as it isn’t directed at me but it is highly nerving. Ignoring that I am about to applaud Nobuo when a sickening smirk forms on his face. It’s once again directed to Akihiko but this time, fear is seeping into me.

“Hikaru, are all the troops inside the castle now?” He questions.

Hikaru nods his head and Nobuo seems pleased as he gives my back a reassuring pat before letting me go. The fear I felt dissolves into nothingness as he gives me a gentle smile. His hand holds mine, the same way he held it in the carriage, and brings me comfort.

“This is going to be selfish but I ask that you let me deal with Akihiko. He treated you worse than anyone but he stole my mother from us. Befriending you only made me hate him more. He should have never been able to put his hands on you. Will you allow me to be this selfish and dispose of him how I see fit?” Nobuo questions as his other hand moves a few strands of hair out of my face.

I glance at Akihiko who is glowering before I go back to staring at Nobuo’s gentle eyes. He’s so earnest in asking for my permission. I still don’t understand how he and his brother can be so kind. It makes me happy.

I nod my head and give my answer, “Yes. Do what you wish. None of this would’ve been achievable without you and Hikaru. You have my blessing for anything. Will we be discussing what happens to me and my future here?”

“It’ll be a blood bath and the aftermath won’t be pretty to look at. Please let Coral escort you back to my home. Amaya, Hikaru, and I will hurry to clean out the palace of his men,” Nobuo pleas softly.

I’m confused as to why he wants to send me back to his kingdom. It’s quite a few days away but maybe it’ll be easier with Coral’s magic? Unease is filling me but once Coral’s fingers slide in-between my own, my body feels light.

It’s her magic. She seems to be trying to calm me down. A sad expression is on her face as she states, “It’ll be wise to listen to him. I have some news for you and you’ll need to be someplace safe to think it over.”

What?

Akihiko scoffs and finally speaks up with pure venom, “Why not tell her now? Are you afraid she’ll pick me over you guys? (Name), you’r-“

Hikaru sends a kick to Akihiko’s ribs, interrupting what I was about to be told. I’m only more confused. Nobuo is as well as he demands, “Hikaru, let him speak. I wish to hear what he and Coral found out.”

Hikaru does what he is told but with hesitance. He already knows since he came inside with Coral… Does he not trust me? My heart aches at the thought of my bodyguard doubting me. My eyes land back on Akihiko and instead of him being negative his whole demeanor is prideful.

“You are pregnant, my love,” Akihiko states a smirk growing on his face.

I suddenly feel a heavyweight on my shoulders. Coral grabs my other hand with her empty one as she adds a bit more magic to calm me down. She is on high alert.

“Please (Name). Let Nobuo deal with this. We need to get you someplace safe. We’ll talk it over and go from there,” Coral murmurs.

My head does a lazy nod before I ask one last question, “Amaya? Where’s she?”

“Don’t worry, my queen. She is getting weapons for us,” Nobuo murmurs sending me a gentle smile.

I nod my head once more and decide to listen to them. “I’m ready. I’ll be waiting for you all to come back safe.”

Hikaru smiles at me and replies in a comforting tone, “We will, my queen.”

“May I see what he decided to do to Akihiko?” I question my voice soft.

With Coral’s magic, we got back to the palace in one day’s time. Now we are waiting for the other three to arrive within two days. She’s clutching onto a small clear orb and her eyes go pure white for a minute.

When they return to her beautiful emerald color, her expression falls. The tips of her fingers are twitching as she becomes unsure of what to say. I assume the worst but before I can voice it she quickly gathers herself together.

“They are fine (Name). I am happy to tell you that Akihiko no longer lives. It’s just the way I saw Nobuo dispose of him disturbed me. His mother was truly one of the best people in the world and once she was taken away from the two, they both just fell. Now that Nobuo has his revenge I assume he’ll return to a much happier state,” Coral explains as she places her orb on a shelf.

Apparently, Nobuo has asked her to become his official mage. It’s fitting and she seems happier already. I nod my head to show I understand before I ask my question again, “Will I be able to see what took place? I believe I have the right to know. He was my husband after all.”

Hearing the hurt in my voice, her eyes soften. Her voice becomes soft as she says, “I will gladly show you but not without Nobuo’s permission… I don’t think he would like you to see him in that state. So please wait until they return to ask again.”

I nod being understanding.

However, a gnawing feeling continues to grow within me as I debate about what to do with the _thing_ growing in me.

Hushed whispers wake me up. I fell asleep in the guest room and the hushed voices are outside the door. It looks to be almost early morning from the growing light outside the window. I get up quietly getting excited to see my friends once again. I pause as I grow near the door hearing the absolute concern in Coral’s voice.

“She hasn’t been talking much about it. I don’t know how she is faring with the thought of having Akihiko’s baby growing in her,” Coral murmurs.

Nobuo is the one she is talking to as he asks, “Will she be okay? I don’t want to trouble her mind with what happened… but she needs to know.”

“Would you be okay hearing that? Either way, I agree. I’ll go wake her up,” Coral finishes.

Before she can open the door, I do. The two freeze but upon seeing my fatigued filled expression they ease up. Coral’s hand is on my shoulder in a split second as Nobuo tries to remain expressionless.

“What’s going on? You aren’t hurt are you?” I ask softly turning to face Nobuo.

A strained smile grows on his face before it disappears. He glances at Coral and she gets the message. She leaves down the hall to head to her own room.

Nobuo motions me back into my room and I obey not liking this at all. My anxiety levels are growing high as Nobuo motions me to sit on the bed. He takes my hand gently as he sits beside me and takes a deep breath. His shoulders shake as he contemplates on what to say to me.

Before I can encourage him to speak to me, his grip on my hand tightens a little bit. He stares at me with his beautiful greenish-blue eyes and they turn misty.

“Amaya and Hikaru didn’t make it.”

Something in me snaps and for the first time, I am unable to even think about holding back my emotions. My eyes start water before I am full-on sobbing. It feels like a hole is in my heart as I reply the words in my head and imagine their love-filled face they always showed me.

This time I am gripping onto Nobuo’s hand like it is my lifeline.

He allows me and eventually I am just sobbing into his chest as he does his best to console me. His free hand roams around my back in soft rubbing before patting my hair as he allows me to cry my ugliest cry.

Eventually, I am reduced to hiccups as I recompose myself.

“How did they die?” I ask _needing_ to know.

I sit up and he answers me, “They died being heroes. Amaya was graceful as she took out most of Akihiko’s men but even she can lose her stamina. Akihiko took her out before I decided what to do with him. Hikaru’s death… was my fault. I thought we were in the clear on our way here but the remainder of Akihiko’s men ambushed us. He died saving me.”

It’s taking all I have not to have another sobbing episode. He lets the silence consume us as I process what he told me. It fucking hurts.

“I loved them,” I start causing him to put all his attention on me once more before I continue, “I loved them so much. They were there for me since day one and they tried to get me out of that toxic relationship but I just didn’t listen. They listened to me though without question but they still showed how much they genuinely cared.”

Nobuo speaks up gently, “I know. Hikaru had a heart of gold and he loved you. I am sorry for your loss. I’ll be having my guards secure the palace so I can bring their bodies here for a proper burial. I need to go speak to my head guard soon but please try to get some rest. I’ll be back later for your company.”

He places a kiss on my hand before he leaves me be.

“I am sorry for your loss. I didn’t know Amaya but Hikaru was a good soul,” Coral murmurs as she hands me a cup of honey and lavender tea.

I thank her and she sits beside me. We’re in the garden-like area that is close to the lake that surrounds this castle. It’s peaceful out even if the atmosphere is filled with my mourning.

“Did you ask Nobuo about Akihiko’s death?” Coral asks out of curiosity.

I shake my head as I sip on the warm tea.

“No. The news made me forget about it. I suppose I can wait a while. I have more pressing matters to think about,” I state as a scowl forms on my face.

As soon as the tea was done I place the cup on a nearby bench and look down towards my stomach. It’s ironic. Coral notices my new attitude and quickly grabs my hand to help ease my mind.

“I told you before but I gave you the gift of infertility when I took your memory away… I apologize for not thinking about doing it again when you went back. You must be confused-“

I cut her off as I decide to confide in her, “I am. I love and hate him still even if he is dead. Having a baby was all we wanted since we got married. I am thankful I never did get pregnant but now… I don’t know how to feel. I don’t think I want it because it would appease my feelings for Akihiko. I’m still conflicted.”

Coral nods her head as I am filled with self-hate.

After dinner with Coral and Nobuo, I go to get ready to retire for the night. The grief I feel is heavy on my shoulders but it is also surprisingly manageable here since I still have at least two other people that genuinely care for me. The thought makes the ache feel less hurtful.

Just as I make it to my temporary room I start to gather things for my nightly routine only to feel a slight discomfort. Pausing in all of my actions my whole body feels… gross. Then it hits me. A sharp pain in my lower abdomen and I end up hunching over onto my bed.

The pain moves to my pelvis before I feel my area down there become damp. I hesitate to check in my current fetal position but I do as I ignore the throbbing pain. I slide my hand into my kimono down in between my legs and bring it back out only for my mind to go completely blank.

Tears bead at my eyes as I look at my bloodied hand.

How am I supposed to even feel in this situation?

A knock pulls me out of my thoughts but I can’t speak. The door opens and Nobuo peers his head into the room. Worry is immediately etched onto his features as he sees my bloodied hand and the position I am in.

“(Name), are you okay? What happened?” He questions strutting into the room to get a closer look at me.

I manage to squeak out, “I… I am fine.”

His hand cups my cheek forcing me to look up at him. We make eye contact and the frown on his face deepens. He pulls back and heads for the door quickly.

“I’ll go get Coral. Stay laying down please,” He murmurs sparing me a glance.

When he sees my head do a lazy nod he leaves. Not a minute later the both of them are back in my room. Coral looks concerned as she asks, “What happened?”

When I don’t say anything she comes closer to me while Nobuo takes his place by the wall and watches with concerned eyes. She tells me to sit up and I obey with slight confusion. She looks for any visible injuries before her gaze falls on my lap.

Coral’s eyes widen and she hesitantly asks, “(Name), are you having any abdominal pain?”

I nod my head and the tears finally fall as I say, “Yes.”

“Oh, Honey, don’t cry. Let’s run a hot bath for you. You can soak until the pain lessens. Is that okay?” She questions pulling me into her embrace.

I nod my head in confirmation. She is swift in leaving to hurry to tend to me. Nobuo is silently watching me, seeming to be unsure of how to approach this unfortunate event.

I try to make it easier for him by admitting how I am feeling, “I didn’t think losing it would hurt this bad, the physical pain I mean. I have no emotional attachment to it since I’ve been avoiding it but I guess I am sorrowful. This was my last real link to Akihiko and it hurts. We’ve wanted this for the longest time.”

“ _Akihiko_ wanted this for the longest time. The woman standing beside him then was just a puppet to him. You are not her anymore. Everything you have been through is because of him but you are not the woman he made you out to be. You are so much more,” Nobuo states his eyes calculating as he shares his tries on comforting me.

Coral comes back in to retrieve me and I leave pondering over his words.

“How are you feeling, Sugar?” Coral asks the concern still etched onto her face.

It’s been a few days and the bleeding has finally stopped. The grieving I have done for Amaya and Hikaru is still there but not as heavy. The new grief I have received with this miscarriage is all from the dreadful side that still yearns for him. I have been mentally and physically drained throughout these few days but it’ll be worth it.

I’ll get back up on my feet.

“I feel much better. Thank you, Coral. If it isn’t a problem, can you send Nobuo to me? I believe it’s finally time I speak seriously with him,” I murmur still in bed-rest per Coral’s request.

Coral nods her head not liking the sound of my words but she still leaves. She and Nobuo have been literal angels through these days. They’ve kept me company even if I didn’t want any. Just their presence alone helped make me feel better since I still have people I can rely on.

Though, this had led to some critical thinking on my behalf. I can’t rely on them forever. I can’t always be the damsel in distress. I need to get back on my feet before I get too dependent on them.

Nobuo walks in with a smile gracing his lovely features. I will always adore the air of elegance around him. It reminds me of Hikaru… and my heart dropped.

“Are you feeling better today? Maybe if you are up to it, my queen, we can go on a stroll around the lake later?” Nobuo questions as he takes a seat beside my laying form.

I quickly speak my own mind, “Actually, Nobuo, we need to talk.”

I sit up, the abdominal pain I have been feeling, practically nonexistent now. Nobuo watches me with curiosity as I reach for his hand. A smile forms on his face and he grips my hand tightly.

“I can’t stay here much longer,” I start off.

Immediately, his eye narrows down in confusion and possibly… hurt?

I quickly continue, “I appreciate your hospitality and the way you have been such a good friend to me, both you and Coral. However, I can’t depend on you forever. I gave this a lot of thought and I would like to take the rule of Akihiko’s castle. It’s been my home for years and the people in that kingdom need me as their queen.”

Upon hearing my explanation he softens up. His thumb rubs the back of my hand in soothing circles before an expression I don’t recognize lands on his face. He leans in rather close to me and I let him. The warmth of his breath fans my face but it feels rather comforting as it sends my heart into an uproar and my mind into a state of pure confusion.

“Answer my question and I will gladly set up arrangements. (Name), tell me how you feel about me,” Nobuo orders as his other hand comes up to hold the base of my neck so I can’t look away from him.

I understand what he means immediately but I do not understand why he wants to know. I answer without hesitation, “I like you… a lot. You have turned into one of my greatest friends even when you scared me long ago.”

He ponders over what I said before he asks another question, “You already know I like you a lot and I have kept you close to my heart for a while now… Do you believe our friendship will grow into something more intimate? Honesty please.”

“…I do believe it could. I don’t think I am ready though-“ His lips are on mine in a heartbeat.

The kiss is passionate and unforgiving as I feel the brute force of the pure raw emotion coming from him. He pulls away when I push at his chest and his forehead lands on mine.

Without an explanation he nods his head to himself, “I’ll go get preparations ready.”

He is swift as he is out the door before I can properly recompose myself or say anything to what just happened. The scene replays in my mind making me wonder why he was acting like that. A few minutes later Coral walks in.

However, the look on her face suggests something bad yet again is going to happen. Her lip trembled as she comes to me. Apologizes spew from her mouth as she kneels down beside the bed. Despite, how apologetic she is in the moment my gut is churning with despair already.

“I never wanted you to find out. It was supposed to be a secret for a few months but Nobuo has demanded I show you everything. I am to reveal everything to you since he has made the correct preparations. (Name) just know I care about you and only did this for the least amount of damage. Please take my hands. I’ll show you everything, Akihiko’s death included.”

My common sense is screaming for me not to do it but I do. I will find that I will be regretting everything.

~*~

_“Once I save you, I promise that I will never let you go. I’ll hold onto you for eternity even if you hate me for it because I want you and I get what I want.”_

_That was the promise the young King made when he first made eye contact with (Name) at the meeting with Akihiko. He knew of her years prior because his brother sent a raven to him, informing him of a girl Akihiko has taken hostage. The girl was a young princess named (Name). He had only needed to hear of her last name to realize the rumors were indeed worse than what was said._

_(Name), of royal blood, was taken as her whole family was slaughtered by this selfish supposed King. It sent Nobuo’s blood boiling at the thought. Akihiko was nothing but a tyrant in his eyes._

_Two years of hearing that the princess was being tortured was absolute hell for Nobuo to hear. How can someone do that to a person? From the letters Hikaru sent him, he knew that they had successfully infiltrated the palace so it would be easier to take this guy down._

_Eventually, he heard from Hikaru that (Name) was made to be the Queen. That she seemed to be a completely different person, one that hasn’t endured the torture she presumably went through. Her memories were gone. It was a very confusing thing to hear at the time as to why the tyrant king wanted her and went through so much trouble to obtain her, but as soon as he finally met her he understood._

_(Name) needed to be protected. Her kindness and curiosity were just so pure. Her love and loyalty knew no bounds until she regained the truth._

_As soon as Nobuo saw her in that throne room, it was all over for him. He finally knew what love at first sight meant. He heard of her through his brother’s silly infatuation but seeing her in the flesh shook him to the core. He lost everything and he wanted so desperately to save her from the man who couldn’t even properly value her as she was meant to._

_The plan he had been so carefully crafting over the years was going to go through her. As much as he hated to do it, she had to become a pawn. It would overall save her so that put his mind at ease._

_In the end, it was all for her. The one woman who was able to surpass his mother’s beauty in his eyes. In that cell, he snapped. He couldn’t allow her to go back to that disgusting tyrant that already had a short leash on her. He couldn’t allow the one joy he’s found since his parents’ passing to be snuffed out._

~*~

**_…What is this?_ **

“(Name) calm down. Don’t fight it. You’ll get all the answers in a minute,” Coral’s voice resonates in my head.

What if I don’t want the answers anymore?

~*~

_“Hikaru, I am surprised,” Nobuo murmurs pleased to see his younger brother._

_Hikaru smiles and uncuffs Amaya and Nobuo as he says, “Like I’d let you ruin the plan, Brother. Collect yourselves here. I’ll go find (Name).”_

_Hikaru is just as quick to leave. To go save what is rightfully Nobuo’s. The thought irks him and an almost growling like sound escapes him alerting Amaya. Her eyes are trained on him and he realizes immediately that he just gave himself away to this fellow tactful killer._

_“You’re just like… Akihiko,” Amaya murmurs her eyes narrowed down in disgust._

_If (Name) hadn’t gone to his palace and he hadn’t fallen for her more, he would be disgusted with himself as well. Instead, he’s upset that he let his façade slip in front of his queen’s protector. The one who is less likely to ever let this happen to (Name) again._

_“Fortunately, I am nothing like that bastard. I would never lay a hand on (Name) to harm her,” Nobuo states._

_Uncertainty rests in her eyes but it was just what he needed to grab her tiny throat with his hands and suffocate her._

_He hurries outside the cell to reunite with his beloved._

_“Shouldn’t Amaya have met with us?” Hikaru questions as he tugs along a pathetic Akihiko._

_Nobuo is quick to answer, “Maybe she ran into some trouble. She’ll be fine on her own. Let’s hurry, I wish to crush this insect as soon as possible.”_

_They take Akihiko to the throne room. Hikaru is solemn as he asks, “My brother, would you wish for me to give you some privacy? I know how much getting this revenge meant for you.”_

_“Please. I’ll be done shortly,” Nobuo states._

_As soon as Hikaru left, Nobuo gives Akihiko a wicked grin. It matches the one Akihiko has. The two stare at each for a moment before Akihiko cackles._

_“Revenge? That may have been at the start of it but I saw how you looked at my wife just moments ago. You’re like me, but do you think she’ll accept you so easily? Or is that why you have Coral? You’re going to brainwash her to love you? It may not work, I’ll be plaguing my darling’s mind for years to come,” Akihiko states._

_When Nobuo only stares at him blankly Akihiko growls and questions, “You’re not denying it. I assume you killed Amaya just now too, didn’t you? Is your brother next? I would call it pathetic but it’s the same actions I took.”_

_“I plan on getting rid of that thing growing in her. I will not allow you to taint her any further so I’ll get rid of it when I go to her. I will court her properly. Try and win her affections because she already has mine. I might be like you in concerns with obstacles but I will never lay one hand on her the way you did,” Nobuo states as he pulls out a long thin knife._

_Akihiko is dead silent. His eyes are wide and he is growing very angry. “Your reign is over. I will move my men in here and continue to grow my kingdom. Soon you’ll just be a very bad memory for everyone including (Name). I do apologize but I must give you a rather slow death,” Nobuo murmurs as he slowly sticks the knife into the other male._

_Soon, he is bathed in blood as Akihiko lays there finally dead._

_“I can’t believe Amaya is just… gone. (Name) is going to be crushed by this news… Did his death make you feel better?” Hikaru questions as they walk on the side of the road._

_Most of Nobuo’s guards stayed behind to clean up the palace for the royal advisor to come live in. Nobuo nods absentmindedly as he replays the death over in his mind._

_“Actually… I need to tell you. After things settle down, I will speak with (Name) and ask her if she still wants to reign over Akihiko’s palace. I think… she would be a wonderful ruler just by herself. She could really use you as an ally,” He admits a bit with pride as he imagines (Name) finally becoming the Queen she was meant to be._

_Nobuo is amused as he asks, “What about you? You told me multiple times you love her and you have royal blood. Why not become her king?”_

_“She doesn’t need a king to rule. Did Mother? No, but she chose your father because she loved him. I don’t expect (Name) to have any feelings for me after all the shit she’s been through. I… just want to stay by her side for as long as possible. Be her protector, her bodyguard, like I’ve grown accustomed to doing over the years,” Hikaru states with happiness._

_The true tyrant is gone and now she can rise is what Hikaru is basically saying._

_Nobuo sighs. He really didn’t want to do this. Hikaru gasps out of nowhere upon feeling a sharp object intrude in on his flesh. The pain was unbearable as it struck somewhere in his gut. His eyes turn glassy as he stares at his brother in dismay._

_“Wh… Why?”_

_Nobuo lays his brother down gently so he can bleed out in peace. His hand is cupping his brother’s face as he says in a shaky voice, “I can’t let you take her away from me. You were right about one thing and that is she needs to be protected. I am sorry, little brother. To help ease your way into death, I can promise I will take care of her. I will not lay a single hand on her. She will always have a home at our palace. Goodbye, Hikaru.”_

_~*~_

I sit up gasping as Coral’s hands lay on my shoulder. She is shushing me as I am full-on sobbing. I don’t even care if she backstabbed me as well. I need comfort and desperately. She falls onto the bed and I cry into her lap.

It feels like forever before I can no longer cry. I feel so stupid for believing that my allies were true friends. My life was just one sick joke.

“The tea you gave me the other day… was that what gave me the miscarriage?” I question unable to feel the sadness or anger as I just want this last mystery to be answered.

Coral confirms it with a nod of her head and she speaks up, “I didn’t want to do it but even you said it would only appease the side that loved Akihiko. Nobuo and I agreed it would be easier-“

“Please just leave me,” I whisper.

She hesitates before she does.

Later that day, I found out the preparations Nobuo had made was for the guards to be on alert when I leave my room. I am not to leave the palace unless Nobuo and a guard is with me. I am not to be by myself for long periods of time. I am… another prisoner to another man.

“I saved you from him (Name). Isn’t there anything else I can do to prove I am not like him?” Nobuo questions as he keeps his distance.

He’s been true to that. He hasn’t touched me once since I no longer wanted his touch. He worships the ground I walk on and no longer hides his true thoughts. He plans to marry me officially within the next year so his kingdom will be aware of my presence.

“There is nothing you can do.”

The scowl on his face brings me pleasure before it turns into a smirk. He simply shrugs his shoulders and says, “If you say so, my queen. You’ll see my way eventually. You’ll see this is the only true protection you have received. I promised I will never bring you to harm physically, but all humans need social interactions. You’ll come to me once you become touch-starved. You’ll become mine willingly, all by yourself I assure you. Don’t lose hope now. We can start off small, have one of our friendly chess games.”

I ran from one monster only to run headfirst into another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... A lot of heavy stuff my dudes. The only thing I really have to explain is the difference between Nobuo and Akihiko because there is one. Even though they are both (assholes) yanderes, Nobou was a late bloomer. He's the manipulative yandere that didn't really want reader to know anything until he realized it was best for her to stay with him, to be upfront with his feelings.
> 
> Whereas, Akihiko was just a possessive/obsessive SOB. Like I can't explain more about him since well, he was abusive af where Nobuo (and Coral) just killed reader mentally.
> 
> That is where I need to explain the ending of the chapter. It got rather choppy because I was trying to show that reader was officially shutting down. I hope that got through? Please tell me if that makes sense? But yeah, thank you again for sticking with me through this story.
> 
> I promise in the next one, there will be a happy ending for our poor Amaya and Hikaru. :') <3


	17. True Ending

“My queen, are you well?” Hikaru questions while keeping Akihiko pinned down.

I am unable to say anything. I hear footsteps coming from the staircase and thankfully it turns out to just be Coral. She glances at the three of us before turning to ask Hikaru a question.

“Did you get your brother and Amaya?”

He shakes his head no and Coral nods her head and takes on that task to go let them out. I am in shock. The previous guards in here are all knocked out from her magic. She seems to be bursting with energy as she runs down the hall and into the cells containing them.

“My queen?” Hikaru asks once more this time looking at me with a bit of concern.

I shake my head in disbelief as I ask softly, “We did it?”

“Just taking down the King part. Nobuo’s troops are fighting upstairs and throughout the kingdom. We shall be victorious,” Hikaru replies with a charming smile before he continues upon seeing his brother, “I assume you got beat? Will you be okay fighting?”

Nobuo nods his head but freezes upon seeing my husband on the ground. His eyes flicker up to me for a moment before going back down to sneer upon Akihiko.

“We need to deal with him now. A dead king is an automatic victory-“

“You will not harm him,” I say.

I startled myself from how loud and demanding my voice was. Hikaru and Amaya are quick to bow down to me to show they understand, that they will listen to me since I am still their queen in their eyes. One arm is crossed over their chest to show respect. They remain silent and wait for further orders from me.

Nobuo is shocked and something dark flickers across his face for a split second. He stands extremely frigid as he eyes the two bowing to me. I have no idea why but intense fear is filling me for a moment and I need to know why my body is slowly about to become full of adrenaline.

“Please do tell me what you are thinking my dear friend,” I plea loudly forcing Nobuo to come to his senses.

“(Name), wouldn’t it be wise to end this tyrant here and now?” He questions.

His hands are shaking and it doesn’t go past me. His anger and the need to finish this permanently are strong but I understand it the most. I am surprised that Nobuo out of everyone here, is questioning me but I do get it since Akihiko has hurt him as well.

“He will be dealt with later. How I see fit. He is my husband- my problem, after all. We are not done with clearing the guards. Coral, your cousin is dealt with?” I ask turning to her.

My confidence seemed to return. Coral notices with a bright smile on her face as her atmosphere seems to change. It goes from serious like Nobuo to loving in an instant. Her body went from tense to relaxed yet empowering.

“Yes, he is no longer among us. I’ll give you details in a bit.”

I nod my head and say, “Great. Finish clearing the castle of Akihiko’s men. Spare any that will swear an unbreakable oath to me,” I order my eyes catching Hikaru since he should know who has been against Akihiko from his time here.

Akihiko finally speaks up, clearly amused, as a smile grows on his face. “None of them will follow you. It is cute that you’re trying to take lead as Queen but that hasn’t worked here before. You are the submissive queen. They don’t fear you, they fear me. Besides, all women leaders end up failing to rule. When you are done playing games I am afraid a new punishment will have to be a must. I will still forgive you since-“

He is silent by a harsh kick to the jaw thanks to Hikaru. I feel sick. I feel fear and anger but that’s why I choose to ignore his taunting words. I ignore the part of me that desperately wants forgiveness from him.

“Go. I’ll stay here with her and tell her the news,” Coral explains.

Puzzlement fills all of our faces save for Hikaru and Akihiko. Before anyone can ask Coral continues, “Go. I will not let this news affect your fighting. You’ll be informed after we are all officially safe.”

I not at Amaya and Hikaru. They leave in a quick moment. I glance at Nobuo to see him glaring at the pleased Akihiko. Nobuo makes eye contact with me and Coral.

“The three of us need to talk after this,” He states before leaving to join the other two.

I sigh as I speak up to Coral, “It may take a while. Would you do me the honors of helping me put him in a cell?”

~*~

“Are you sure it is completely safe? There’s no way he’ll leave if he gets out of his binds? That he won’t kill me or anyone else for treachery?” I ask Coral.

Akihiko chuckles from his binds and states, “I wouldn’t dream of hurting you.”

The adrenaline left me long ago. I’m currently fighting the weak side of me that wants to untie my husband. I can feel the anger from his cell but Coral is unbothered by it. She offers me a gentle smile.

“I assure you he can’t leave unless I allow it or I perish.”

I nod my head before growing a bit puzzled and ask, “How does that work? Others can go in and out but he can’t?”

“I suppose now is a good time to tell you, my dear! Others can indeed go in and out. He won’t ever leave unless I allow it or perish. Usually, there would be some sort of exchange or limitation to this but when I dealt with my cousin earlier, I received all his powers and knowledge of magic. I killed him physically but magically he is still with me. This, um, leads me to the next thing I need to tell you. When I received his knowledge I found out that you are pregnant,” Coral says her eyes watching for my reaction.

Hearing those dreaded words makes me freeze for a brief moment before I nod my head. She looks puzzled at my reaction and I merely point at the cell door, my eyes locking with a lovesick Akihiko.

“I- I will wait until the castle is secure to think about that. Right now I want to offer you a place by my side. You have been so kind to me and I wish to return the favor. You can have a home here. You and whatever family you have. I would like you to be my mage. With you, by my side, I truly believe we can turn this kingdom around. We can make this a loving and powerful kingdom,” I say turning my gaze back to her.

Indeed, she looks shocked. Her expression is mixed before a small but firm nod comes from her. She gives me her answer. “I would love to be your mage, my queen.”

~*~

“The castle is secured. Nobuo’s troops have gathered and killed the remainder of Akihiko’s puppets. The rest are under your command but I’ll have Coral double-check their loyalty,” Hikaru is kneeled giving me his report.

I nod and he stands. Amaya looks at me with such love-filled eyes. The question that leaves her lips, however, is void of emotion.

“We have the castle and kingdom secured. What are we doing with the tyrant?”

Nobuo already has a sword in his hands waiting for my word. I shake my head and feel the anger and confusion rise from him. Coral is quick to stop his train of thought by announcing my predicament.

“She is pregnant.”

This makes Nobuo and Amaya freeze. Another chuckle comes from Akihiko’s cell and I try to ignore it. That is until the chuckle turns into maniacal laughter.

“I don’t think my precious has it in her to kill me.”

“She’ll kill the baby then,” Nobuo states surprising all of us.

This makes all amusement from Akihiko stop. His eyes are dull and angry looking as he glares daggers into the other male. Hearing the absolute hate coming from him makes me feel saddened but I understand it with all my being. It’s this hatred, these stupid negative emotions that I want to stop.

I think this but I can’t stop feeling the same thing towards Akihiko. How I desperately want him to feel the pain I have felt. How I yearn for his death so he can never hurt anyone again. With a little bit of regret, I come up with my final decision.

“Akihiko will remain prisoner here. He will die here. As for the pregnancy issue… I am going to keep the baby,” I give my answer.

I lean against the cell door as Akihiko smiles at me, content with my answer. I smile back.

“Yes. This is the way he will go. He will never have the pleasure of touching me again. He will never get to hold his newborn. He will never get to see his child grow or raise them to how he sees fit. He will never have that pleasure of being a parent,” I state.

The smile on his face gets wiped off immediately from my words. The panic seems to set in as he realizes that he is losing. That he really will not be able to do these things because I am now the ruler of this kingdom.

It is enough to make me feel true happiness for a second. That is until his face returns to a smug expression- As if the panic never even happened. Thankfully I wasn’t the only one to see it.

Nobuo finally speaks up with an agreement. “I will accept this. I would like to apologize for my lack of manners these past few hours,” He whispers.

“No need to apologize. I think we all deserve a good night’s rest.” I lead the way out of the dungeon without sparing a glance to the man who once controlled me.

~*~

“I can no longer go on with your plan. I am grateful for your everlasting kindness to me but her… She deserves to flourish into that kind being we see. I want to be by her side as she changes this once hollow kingdom into something beautiful. I am her official mage. With this newfound purpose, I will not allow you to bring harm to her. The protection you seek to give her will do her more harm than good,” Coral gives her reasoning to the only King in the palace.

Nobuo is taken back by this. Everything he’s worked hard for…

“You got what your heart desired most. Vengeance for your mother. Even your brother, Hikaru, is pleased by this outcome. He wants to see her flourish as well. His loyalty has been split since he has come under her wing and he will remain by her side. It’s time for my new queen to do things by her own will and no one else’s. I know your dark desire for her and will not let it happen. With that said, are you still going to be an ally for her?” Coral gets straight to the point.

Nobuo is exhausted. He gives the witch a tired smile before a simple answer comes from him.

“Of course.”

~*~

One week is all it takes for the kingdom to turn into a happy place. A place where there is no fear. Where the guards are actually wanting to protect its citizens instead of putting the fear of the king into them.

The atmosphere is brighter, lighter, and just peaceful. The citizens are actually happy that the King is gone. Thanks to Nobuo, the neighboring kingdoms have made peace treaties with him and (Name) and the world for once seems like such a happy place to live. That is for everyone but the Queen and her trusted servants who know better.

~*~

“Is your new King gone?” Akihiko asks in a mocking tone.

I don’t say anything as Hikaru scoffs at the white-haired male. Amaya glares at him while Coral remains at my side. I simply stare at him. I think I understand how he felt when I was down here. I understand that with someone you ‘love’ they really are beautiful in all different states.

Akihiko’s hair is greasy and tinged with dirt. His fair skin is already showing signs of slight dehydration. I make a mental note to tell Amaya to be more generous with the water and food. Despite, the new feral look he still looks incredibly handsome.

The fallen King.

It’s rather fitting.

“Has he been in my bed?” Akihiko’s voice this time is spitting out venom.

That’s the one thing that hasn’t changed. His constant different ways of trying to get me to submit. He tries them all acting like he understands his guilt, apologizing, begging, and then when it doesn’t work he resorts to trying to put those false memories back in my head.

Recalling every flashback he enjoyed that wasn’t true for me. Trying to bring out the girl who had Stockholm syndrome for him.

I finally speak. “No. If you want me to keep you updated on the status of who beds me I will be glad to update you on that,” I state the serious tone in my voice apparent.

I take note of his hands twitching within their confinements. The chains moved just a tad and I know I hit a nerve. I ignore it as I finally answer his first question.

“King Nobuo has returned to his land. We have secured a safe environment. Called off all wars you have started. Gained new allies and such. You could’ve done so much more if you weren’t so keen on trying to have the world at your feet. Now, look at what you lost, where you are,” I murmur feeling powerful that he is here in the same cell I used to be in.

He just scoffs.

“My queen, you do have a meeting with your people shortly-“ Coral is cut off by Akihiko’s fake laugh.

“I haven’t lost everything. I still technically have you. I have that child still. I have information you are going to want,” Akihiko says catching my attention.

I ignore that. I don’t want to hear it. I turn and leave, my three loyal friends falling right behind me.

Months go by. The kingdom is growing and prospering. My people are happy and gladly place their trust in the castle guards. The guards themselves wish they had done something for me while under Akihiko’s control but follow my command without disobeying or questioning.

“My queen, have you been feeling okay? Do I need to get something for you? Do-“ I cut off Hikaru with a giggle.

All worry leaves his face and he finally looks at me and glances down. I have dropped a pillow and couldn’t reach it. His worry for me has grown ever since my baby bump has become prominent. The bump prevents me to move a lot and it’s so tiring.

“You are fine Hikaru. Is Amaya back yet? It’s almost time for me to get some bed rest per Coral’s instructions,” I murmur.

Hikaru replies as he fixes the pillow on the bed, “Not quite yet, my queen. She should be back in a few hours. Tomorrow morning at the latest depending on the weather. This herb Coral wants prepared for your due date is said to be hard to find but Amaya will find it nonetheless.”

I nod and he helps me sit down on the bed. The pillows are propping my back up. He chuckles forcing me to raise my eyebrow in question.

“It’s nothing, my queen. I was just thinking about how cute your bump is now. I’m still surprised that we’ll be having a little princess or prince running around the castle. Speaking of which… This may come out odd but have you thought of finding a… A companion?” He questions.

Hikaru glances to the floor in slight fear he had upset me. When we make eye contact again he continues, “I don’t mean any offense. I’m just curious and I care about you. A companion may be a perfect fit if you ever need to rely on someone intimately and Nobuo-“

I finally cut him off with a gentle tone to my voice. “I’m not going to lie. I have thought about it a lot since Akihiko has been locked up. Coral said my body has been going through these amazing yet horrifying changes and I could feel the desire of intimacy more than I ever had or it could be the opposite. For me, I have been feeling it. You brought up Nobuo just now. Why bring up your brother? Are you perhaps trying to set us up?”

A scowl forms on his face but his cheeks heat up with embarrassment from my assumption. He’s not acting like himself right now. He’s not his usual confident like self and it sort of bothers me. However, I do find it adorable as well.

“Fear not. I don’t fancy your brother. I could in another life but I don’t in this one. He is a great man, a great king, but that’s exactly why I don’t. I’m not looking for a king to be by my side. Not after that whole fiasco with Aki. Hikaru, you are royalty. Why haven’t you gone after the throne here or at your brother’s place?” I question reaching for his hand.

His whole body freezes upon me holding him but he seems to calm down soon enough. His eyes watch for any movement as he grips my hand lovingly. His other hand slowly goes up to my face, taunting me, teasing me, but being cautious in case I react negatively.

“I don’t yearn to be a king. I- I found my purpose long ago. When I came here and apprenticed to be a knight. I worked this path I was set on and it eventually led me to you, my queen. My place is always by your side. Not as a king but as a servant to you. I would die for you happily. I love you in ways you’ll never understand,” Hikaru states.

He finally got his confidence back. I can feel it as his fingertips trace my skin, trying to remember what it feels like in this new intimate way. He leans down ever so slowly, his fine purple hair tickling the sides of my face as his nose nudges mine. Then finally, the skin of our lips meet and I feel like I’m melting.

“Use me in any way, my queen. I am yours.”

~*~

The tension between two loyal servants grows. Amaya is filled with disgust towards Hikaru as she spots him numerous nights leaving her beloved queen’s bedroom.

~*~

“You are glowing, my dearest friend,” Nobuo murmurs upon seeing me.

I give him a slight curtsy as he takes my hand in his. Before I can thank him, the moment of our small reunion is ruined by a worried Coral.

“My queen, there is some serious news you need to hear. I can’t relay what I have received from his memories so you’ll need to hear him out,” Coral says breathless seeming to have been fighting whatever lies in Akihiko’s brain.

I nod my head and Nobuo follows me along with his brother and Amaya.

Upon reaching Akihiko’s cell, I immediately notice the pleased smile he has on his face. It merely widens when his eyes land on me then my stomach. We have a stare off and for some reason, I feel uneasy.

As if all my confidence left me. It’s angering me. Why is he making me feel like this now?

“It’s been too long, Love. I don’t appreciate you leaving me down here for that long but I’ll ignore it since seeing you right now is making my heart soar. You look radiant,” Akihiko states going to bite his lip as if he were looking at a meal.

I’m disgusted and it shows. Hikaru maneuvers his way to be in front of me. It takes Akihiko a moment as he glances from me to my bodyguard before something clicks. His scowl almost terrifies me.

“You chose him to warm my bed while I’m not there? How disgraceful,” He mumbles.

I hear a choked surprised sound beside me and glance at my guest and friend. Nobuo is staring at his brother with shock and wonder before he places his focus back at the ex-tyrant.

“I have some information that Coral finally came across with her magical adventure inside my head. I don’t appreciate that by the way. I want to make a deal, through her magic of course so I will not be backstabbed. The rest of these nobodies will simply be here to play witness so to say-“

I have enough of his fancy talk and I quickly demand, “Spit out what you want to say or I am leaving.”

“Your dear baby brother Rick is alive and I believe that wretched uncle of yours, Richard is too,” He states.

My heart stops. All thinking of my stops. All I can do is stare at the white-haired male. He knows he has me stuck in this spot now.

I finally break and look at Coral. She nods her head to tell me that this is indeed true.

“Well, why can’t you get their location out of him or the why?” Hikaru questions upset to see how this is affecting me.

Coral responds fast, “I don’t have his permission to go through his memories. I was lucky enough to find this one but I can’t go much further without it hurting me. I can, however, make this deal as he wants and through the magic of the deal I’ll make sure he speaks only the truth.”

I… Don’t know what game he is playing at but I need to know what happened to them. I thought the two had died. Or I had thought that Rick had died when they took him from me. My heart is barely hanging by a thread and somehow this terrible man is able to control that thread.

“What is the deal you want?”

That wicked smile appears on his face and I take a deep breath.

“I want the one thing you planned on denying me. I want to be there as you give birth to my child. In return, I’ll allow Coral to go through my memories without a fight. I find that more than fair, don’t you think?”

Before anyone can think of stopping me or tell me to be cautious I accept the deal.

~*~

“You are doing just fine,” Amaya says encouragingly as she wipes a wet cloth across her queen’s forehead.

Being this close to her queen, helping her in this moment, it makes the usually emotionless girl thrive. She’s living for this. The anger of finding out about Hikaru and her queen had vanished a while ago but she still feels slightly bitter. Only because she doesn’t want anyone near the queen.

No one deserves to see her in intimate moments. No one deserves the true love of the goddess that she gives out from her kindness. However, who is she to stop the one she loves? Being by her side is just enough. Doing whatever she wants, protecting her as she had done for Amaya, is enough.

Coral on the other side has finished the herbal drink for (Name). It’s supposed to make the labor go as easy as possible but the rest depends on how the Queen reacts to it. Coral has everything ready having gone through the process herself and by herself a few times.

A harsh thud against the door alerts all three women. (Name) groans as Amaya goes to open the door. It’s Hikaru and Akihiko. Akihiko is in binding and seems to be very pleased with himself as he spots his true love laying on their bed.

“Hikaru please stay outside and guard the door. You can take his binds off. He won’t be able to no physical harm if he so desires it,” Coral murmurs getting the towels ready.

Hikaru hesitates and (Name) is quick to speak to ease her lover’s mind.

“I’ll be fine. It’s just today then he’ll go back in the cell.”

Once he leaves, Akihiko takes his place by (Name)’s side. She reaches for his hand immediately and ignores the smile on his face.

Hours full of pain and pushing pass. Screams and curse words are shouted. Akihiko has a broken hand. Then a beautiful cry of a newborn baby resonates throughout the castle.

“A beautiful baby boy,” Coral whispers handing the crying newborn to its mother.

Everything in the world stopped as soon as (Name)’s eyes land on him. Her heart stopped. Her eyes grew misty as she held the babe gently to her chest. Everyone remains silent for her.

The love in the room is overpowering. Even more so with Akihiko quiet as the night. His eyes resting on her and his child. A picture he admits he thought he would never see and now that he has it feels like he’s done everything in life right.

“What are you naming him?” Akihiko breaks the silence.

(Name)’s loving eyes turn cold as she looks up at her now ex-husband. They fall back to the baby and a soft smile forms on her face.

“Kazuki.”

~*~

_“What do you mean the guard just took the baby?” Akihiko questions._

_He looks bored but his eyes are holding the anger directed to the one reporting to him. The messenger gulps as he continues._

_“The guard couldn’t handle it. He said it was just a baby. So he fled with it,” The messenger says._

_Akihiko lets out a hum. It was really that simple? He said to get rid of it. Everyone he rules over knows what he means by that. Not to flee with the damn brat._

_“Not one guard stopped him?” Akihiko asks._

_The messenger replies, “No. We thought he was going to do it outside away from us.”_

_“Fucking idiots. What about the King’s brother-by-law? The one who arranged the answer to my proposal?” He drawls out the question._

_The messenger gulps as he gives another answer that won’t satisfy his king at all. “He killed two of our guards and escaped.”_

_“Wonderful. Relay my orders. Everyone is to search for that traitorous guard and kill the baby. Kill the uncle when found. I don’t want any survivors. Now leave me.”_

_This small risk won’t deter him from you. He, after all, has you all to himself now._

_“Truly pathetic. You sounded like a true royal advisor at the palace but look how far you’ve fallen. You’ve even fallen so far as to sleep with a pathetic traitorous guard,” Akihiko states mildly amused._

_Richard is on the ground with a sword to his neck. The guard, Richard knows him as Shane, who had stolen the baby ended up finding Richard and the two were in hiding for a few months taking the role as fathers to the babe. It didn’t take long at all for the two to realize they have a lot more in common than just being “helpers” to royal families._

_The pressure of the blade against Richard’s skin becomes heavy as it starts to sink in. A small bead of blood falls from the cut before the blade vanishes into Akihiko’s sheath. A smirk is on his face as he eyes the man on the ground._

_“This is perfect. Absolutely perfect. You will stay here. I will not bother the three of you but you are to not even think of moving. I’ll have eyes on this place, always.”_

~*~

Coral is finally able to relay the news to (Name). Tell her that her dear brother and uncle are indeed alive. However, no action is taken until (Name) fully heals from her labor. Despite being only a few weeks old, Prince Kazuki has become loved by all, especially from his mother and father figure Hikaru.

By the time the queen is fully healed, she sends Hikaru and Amaya to personally invite the little family over.

~*~

“Forgive me. It must seem foolish of me to be so nervous,” I murmur.

Amaya merely laughs as she pats my pack gently. She offers me some reassurance along with Coral who holds my hand gently. “It isn’t foolish. It’s only natural to feel that way. You haven’t seen each other in how many years?” Amaya asks as she suddenly tries to do the math.

I’m quick to answer her. “Two years in the dungeon erased from my mind then married to him for five years. Seven years. It’s been seven years.”

The anxiety worsens in me. That would mean that my baby brother is eight years old. I am a complete and utter stranger to him.

I don’t get the time to worry about the matter. The hallway doors open and three figures beside Hikaru come out to join us in the garden. I watch with eager eyes as their faces come closer. The first face I do not recognize so that must be the guard that saved my brother’s life, Shane.

The little boy that looks similar to me in appearance holds Shane’s hand. The last figure reveals himself behind Hikaru and my heart truly freezes up. My eyes start to tear up and I can tell his are misty as well. Richard starts to run before he develops me in a hug.

I’m a sobbing mess as I hold onto my dearest uncle. “I truly thought you would be dead by now,” He mumbles out his voices shaking with emotion.

I merely laugh as I admit, “I thought you were dead!”

After a long moment was holding each other we both pull away. I wipe at my eyes as my uncle turns to the other man and boy. He whispers to me, “I explained some of the situation to Rick. I thought it would be better if you filled in the gaps.”

Slowly the boy with the same hair color as me walks up to me. His eyes show curiosity and slight distrust.

“Why don’t we give them a moment? How would you like to see your great-nephew?” Coral asks as she already starts to lead the way to the nursey.

They follow. Hikaru is the only one who stays behind as he pretends to look at some of the flowers. I ignore his presence and turn my full attention to Rick.

“Do you know who I am?” I ask softly.

He shakes his head and says, “I think so. Uncle said you are my big sister!”

“Did he say anything else?” I ask this time feeling my smile fall.

He replies, “Sort of. Uncle said that we were all together when I was a baby. That I was a prince and had to stop being one.”

“Yes. You were a cute little prince. Did he say anything about our mom and dad?”

Rick looks around before whispering, “Only that mama was the kindest soul in the world and that she loved us very much!”

I laugh at this. “He wasn’t wrong about that. This may be hard to hear but you are old enough to understand it-“

I tell him of the story of how our parents died. How I was kidnapped and made queen to another. I spare him the gruesome details. I stress how much I love him. I tell him what the rest of the world most likely knows, what my dear uncle probably tried to spare him.

Of course, since he is still a child I don’t expect much of a reaction. I do however get a hug. 

“I see things went well?” Richard’s voice questions as he and the others return.

I only smile at him as I hug my brother back. Then I ask a question. “Uncle, would you all like to live here now and would you like to be my royal advisor?”

The answer I receive is yes.

It may not be complete but I have my family back. I have a beautiful son. I have wonderful friends and allies. More importantly, Akihiko remains isolated in the dungeon where he belongs. Clutching onto hope has served me well in the long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to try and make sure that everything was woven in together. Where shall I start? Well you can see that Nobuo's true nature is mentioned but because of the reader's trust and asking for Coral to become her mage, that disaster that would've led to the Twisted Ending gets prevented. Thanks to Coral Nobuo doesn't reach his yandere stage and instead becomes a powerful ally that helps the Reader get back on her feet.
> 
> My sweet babies Amaya and Hikaru both got the ending they deserved. Hikaru does become reader's lover and as for Amaya the yandere out of the duo, she is content with where she stands. Her yandere type is more idolizing the reader so she doesn't picture herself with the queen. She believes no one deserves her but will not disrespect her wishes so she is just content with serving and watching her.
> 
> Akihiko gets what he deserves (but in the epilogue you're going to probably believe that to be the better ending).
> 
> I was going to make the reunion of the family longer but I felt like that would have ruined the setting I had did. I left it on the more hopeful note because they had just got back together.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promised epilogue to the True Ending

“Tell me again, Mother. Just one more time,” Kazuki demands in a soft voice.

You smile at him. Your eyes are filled with love. [The boy](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/43/86/95/438695e47842ad21465752fd6ee1f546.webp) who is just a week away from taking the throne at the age of eighteen ended up looking so much like his father. He shares the same white silver-like hair and those grey almost white-like eyes. The only difference is Kazuki always leaves his hair short and instead of the emotionless or sadistic face his father bears, Kazuki always looks like he’s filled with love and patience.

Weakly you move your hand to cup his cheek. Your thumb brushes under his eye and you with an exhausted voice you tell him once again. The story of how much you love him. How he ended up being your hope after your life drastically changed. He already knows everything from asking two years ago.

You tried desperately not to tell him and to spare him the details but in the end, you could not hide the truth from him. You told him everything and he accepted it all without ever sharing one evil thought. He truly is your peace.

After the true story ends he starts to comb through your hair. You look so brittle to him and it pains him. Suddenly, a knock forces him to scowl. You laugh at the childish face and send whoever comes in a bright smile.

It is Hikaru.

“Hello, my queen. Arrangements are all made and done,” Hikaru greets you and places a simple kiss on your forehead.

He is quick to turn to the prince. “Your highness, we must leave her to rest. Follow me,” Hikaru says.

Kazuki nods and does what he is told. After placing his own kiss on your forehead he leaves you to rest. Once out the door, he gives a nod to Amaya who looks emotionless as always. She nods back and resumes her duty of guarding the Queen’s bedroom.

Hikaru takes Kazuki to the garden and once there he stops in place. He looks at the prince and gives him a sad smile.

“Your mother doesn’t have much longer. She’s doing everything she can to stay alive until you take the throne. Coral gives her two weeks at the very least,” Hikaru states.

Kazuki asks, “What arrangements were you referring to?”

“Ever since the death of your great-uncle, we had no true royal advisor. Coral has been acting in place of that position. However, we received word that your uncle Rick wants to come back and take the position before your mother dies. He has been given permission to take it. King Nobuo has also made the arrangements to hold a grand ball in your name for when you take the throne. He’ll be the first to accept your position and others will fall in place. Everything is set for you to be the peaceful and strong ruler your mother is,” Hikaru explains.

Kazuki nods. It pains him to hear this but he needs to accept it sooner rather than later. The thought of you dying though, it stirs up something inside of him. Almost a dangerous anger.

“Before she passes, I would love to do something.”

The way Kazuki says this suggests that it isn’t a suggestion. He’s going to do it anyway. Hikaru raises his eyebrow in question and Kazuki offers a gentle smile.

“I want to finally meet the supposed Devil in the dungeon. Right now.”

The fiery look in his eyes surprises Hikaru. However, he can’t deny his future king this. So he takes him on high alert.

This doesn’t go unnoticed by Kazuki. It makes the darker feelings he feels for his biological father all the stronger. They reach the cell.

“He can’t come out but he can be killed right?” Kazuki questions.

It leaves Hikaru in shock from how blunt the prince is. “Correct… Are you sure you want to do that? Even after hearing your mother’s wishes on this matter?” Hikaru asks not knowing how to feel about the once sweet prince suddenly reminding him of the last king’s behavior.

The only difference know is that the prince is only showing hostility to the ex-tyrant. He doesn’t show any hostility towards anyone else. Hikaru being the prince’s father figure is proud of how he turned out. Even if he is shocked right now the pride in him grows from wanting to finally kill the light in the ex-tyrant.

“I’m sure. It isn’t fair that my mother is suffering now and he isn’t. After all I heard that he has done, it isn’t fair that he still breathes. Besides, she got her wish. He never got to participate in my life. He never got those memories my mother so adores. I want him gone now. That way no links to the past, to him, will be present when I take over as ruler. The people may see him in me and I plan on devouring his memory. My kind acts will erase the terror he brought on years ago.”

Hikaru is so proud. You would be so proud. This prince, this boy, thanks to (Name)’s actions and teachings he is meant to be a king. He meant to be a ruler. Whatever happens tonight, Hikaru vows not to bring it up unless his future king demands it. He views whatever happens tonight as the biggest act of kindness the prince will do.

“I will wait out here, your highness. Do what needs to be done,” Hikaru states bowing to him.

Kazuki smiles and thanks him.

The cell is dark and cold. It feels colder when to Akihiko when someone enters it. He glances up only to freeze upon seeing a clone of himself. Has he finally gone mad?

He truly believes so for a second until he sees the facial features of his “clone” relax and turn to sadness for a small moment.

“Kazuki?” Akihiko’s voice is hoarse.

It makes Kazuki chuckle. “I haven’t seen you since you were a bab-“

“Fortunately. Having you in my life would’ve ruined me. My mother knew what she was doing,” Kazuki states his tone void of emotion.

Akihiko's eyes narrow down in slight confusion as he asks, “Knew…? Why have you come down here? She surely can’t be dead.”

“Mother is not dead. However, she is dying,” Kazuki states his eyes falling for a brief second.

Akihiko grows silent. His eyes look sorrowful but he keeps his face void of emotion. His face… It fills Kazuki with disgust. He clicks his tongue out of annoyance.

“I didn’t know about you until two years ago. Now that I’m seeing you with my own eyes I am genuinely surprised my mother loves me as much as she does. I am the perfect replica of you. From what I hear though, you don’t have an ounce of kindness in you. Though my mother has nurtured me with love and care I do sadly believe I hold some of your disgusting tendencies. I would never admit it to her but I have been feeling urges lately. What kind? I am not entirely sure but whenever I feel them I get disgusted. I can only assume it’s the psychopath part of you trying to grow in me,” Kazkuki murmurs looking at his father with little interest.

It doesn’t surprise or shock him when Akihiko starts to laugh like a mad man.

“So you are here to kill me? You take more after me than you think. Especially if you are doing this for (Name),” Akihiko states with amusement.

Kazuki merely blinks and shrugs. “Maybe. It doesn’t just benefit her. It’ll benefit the whole kingdom with you as nothing but a mere memory. Finally, the guards will be at ease around here after I tell them what was done. I would say it was good to meet you but that would be a lie.”

“You are intriguing like her. I’ll give you that. What will you do when we both pass? Surely you won’t be able to hide that darkness in you forever,” Akihiko says trying to get under Kazuki’s skin.

The smile Kazuki gives Akihiko almost scares him. For once, someone even more terrifying than himself may be awakened. That is what Akihiko thinks. However, his thoughts were shut down as Kazuki unsheathes a sword.

“I won’t be anything like you and allow that darkness to grow. Don’t worry about me because when you and mother pass the only thing that will stay is my memory of her. Her loving and caring nature towards me. Her mother love and affection she gave me. I will have nothing of you. My face may look like yours but my face is the one mother loves, not you. It must break your heart to know that you are not in her heart anymore. That the minute I was born I became her true love. I almost pity you.”

The anger burns bright in Akihiko’s gaze. Kazuki struck a few nerves and is content. It’s time.

Before Akihiko can think of a reply or deny the fact that this child is right, he feels a sharp pain in his throat. Something warm trickles down and his shirt becomes wet. He can only stare blankly at his flesh and blood.

Kazuki smiles as he twists the sword a few more times in his father’s flesh.

“Before you rest your eyes, take some comfort that I will be a glorious king. One that you never got to be. Goodbye Akihiko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the epilogue rather short to keep it on the mysterious side. Akihiko is finally dead and I thought it would be fitting that his son would deliver the final blow. I thought it would be cool too to make him end up more like his father all while his mother doesn't know in order to keep her view of hopefulness and peace alive until her end.
> 
> I hope you guys liked all the endings and I can't thank you enough for sticking with me through this story. I had so much fun writing all my characters (and killing off my babies lol) but it was also just fun to mess around with multiple endings like that with different types of yanderes.


End file.
